


The Huntress and the General

by AhsokaFreakinTano



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Rex is clueless, and more than a little awkward, obi-wan is a good teacher, past trauma, slight AU, weird au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaFreakinTano/pseuds/AhsokaFreakinTano
Summary: Jedi are more like medieval knights than warriors, they're rarer mostly only residing in royal bloodlines. All the Jedi are princes/generals in a war against the Separatists (who are not droids but humans, and other species who fight for them). The clones all come from one large extended family clan of proud warriors which is how they look the same.People fight with normal swords. Palpatine doesn’t lead both sides. Clones are more of an affectionate term due to similar physical features.Anakin is a Prince adopted by his Uncle Palpatine, he fights as a General in the war. Rex is his best general, right hand, best friend, he has a high status, all knights and soldiers do. Anakin and Padme are already married, Anakin will take the throne once Palpatine passes.Ahsoka is a princess on Shili, but her people are just as much a warrior race as the clones are, only they can actually be venomous in this if you’re allergic. To gain an alliance with Shili and the Togrutan people an arranged marriage is set. Between Rex and Ahsoka. Rex is awkward about it, Ahsoka isn’t completely unhappy. She’s a strong fighter/hunter, and she’s also a healer.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 35
Kudos: 136





	1. Stalking Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Since my main fic is paused until the new season of clone wars I decided to go ahead with random ideas in my head and see where it took me.   
> I'm not even completely sure what this AU is let's be honest but I'm sticking to it.  
> Ahsoka speaks with an accent similar to Shaak Ti's in this.   
> There will be smut later, with a warning before,   
> There will be mentions of past rape, suicide, and self-harm later (not with Ahsoka or Rex, or any of the main characters in the story).

“You wish to marry my daughter?” King Anuka said narrowing his eyes at the blonde man. 

“I wish for there to be a marriage, but _not_ between her and myself, I have a wife already.” The man turned to motion for another to come forward. “A marriage between him, General Rex Fett, and your daughter, Ahsoka, to form and keep an alliance between our people, and for you and your people to help us in our war against the Separatists.” 

“What makes _you_ think I care about _your war_?” he almost sneered 

“I don’t _presume_ that you do…” Anakin’s voice was stern, his polite composure waning quickly. His friend and mentor stepped forward, another man, a king in his own right by his marriage. 

“What Prince Anakin is _trying_ to say…” The ginger-haired man noted bowing deeply. “It’s an unfortunate and unfair reality that if you do not join us, the Separatists will have you join them, but they won’t ask for your daughter, they’ll ask for your life and everything else of your people. You will be killed, your daughter will be slaughtered, your family, and your people will die in vain.” Obi-wan continued. 

“ _If_ she consents.” He looked to his left, his daughter sat there her expression schooled “Then we will agree and join your side.” 

“And how would she like to go about giving that consent,” Obi-wan asked, the girl rose, a motion incredibly fluid her body clad in silks, flowing skirts and a well-fitted top that exposed her midriff, beading and chain accenting her figure, metalwork fitting up over her montrals perfectly wrapping around her lekku snugly. She sauntered, _no_ , he watched her, she _stalked_ over in front of Rex, he stood still, at relaxed attention as she approached, he wanted to look her over, look her up and down, his eyes did, but it wasn’t enough, he wanted more time to take all of her in. 

“I will not have a _weak_ mate or a _weak_ husband.” she all but purred out the sentence as she faced him, her blue eyes held an unknown danger that caused Rex to swallow as she circled him. 

“I assure you, I’m not weak.” He kept his tone even, his body unmoving. 

“We’ll see.” she purred again a nail scraping gently across his back, between his shoulder blades, she then came to stand in front of him again a predatory smirk “Tomorrow you and I will spar, no weapons, no force abilities, and we shall see just how strong you are.” she turned back towards her father with a gentle nod. 

“A feast then, you’ve traveled far, you’re all tired, please, relax.” The king spoke

The night at the dinner Rex was sitting with some of his brothers on the far side of the room, armor long since been removed. 

“God I thought she’d fucking _eat_ me where I stood…” he told them quietly. 

“What is the prince thinking, _does he want you to die? Are you being punished?_ ” His brother Fives asked. 

“I wouldn’t say that if I were you,” Obi-wan said seeming to come from nowhere. “Ahsoka is a remarkable warrior, I would not let her stature fool you, she is incredibly strong for her size.” 

“And she can kill me.” Rex pointed out. 

“It’s rare for her venom to kill unless you’re allergic to, which you’re not you’ve been tested already. It will act as…” he thought about the most tactful way to say it. “A shot of adrenaline or an aphrodisiac, depending on her intentions.” 

“Oh that’s just great,” he grumbled. Her _intentions_ , what did that even mean, what if her _intention_ became to kill him… he supposed adrenaline could kill him… maybe… that was a question for Kix. 

A few hours passed of chatting with various Togrutan court members, eating, drinking, some people were dancing. He noticed Ahsoka had changed, her attire more elaborate than the one she had on that morning, there was heavy detail woven into the fabric, it seemed more metalwork stitched onto the skirts which made a slight tinkle sound as she moved, and she did. 

She and some of the others were dancing to a few songs in routines. Her movements showcased not just that she had talent in other areas aside from being a warrior and an adept healer, but also showed how flexible and easily she could move. She launched herself through the air spinning, jumping, twirling, all in perfect timing to the music around her. As he watched, her gaze honed in on him, and he couldn’t breathe. She was t _oo much_ , she was eating him without even being near him. Her gaze, that unknown… _everything_ , he felt _suffocated_. With that suffocation came an _incredible transfixion_ , he watched her captivated, utterly and completely fascinated by her entire being, and that was suffocating. He could see her exposed skin and the lean toned muscles underneath that tensed and relaxed as she moved. 

When she finished she took several deep breaths, her chest looking like it was threatening to burst out of her top, her eyes looking, staring right at him, staring to his core. He shuddered and blinked, his eyes feeling incredibly dry. 

“Damn…” Fives breathed out, Cody gave a low whistle. Rex swallowed, turning away, breaking away from her and left the large hall, needed to clear his head, he couldn’t _breathe_ , he walked out along the marble outside patio wandering into one of the gardens. He slumped onto a bench with a heavy sigh. 

When Anakin and more importantly Palpatine _asked_ him to do this, he agreed, political marriages happened, _they happened all the time_. Anakin and Padme started as one, and they were deeply in love with one another. He agreed, he knew how important this treaty and alliance was to the Republic and the war effort. But _this:_ this was _too much_. He didn’t think she’d be so… _dangerous…_ like she _intended_ to treat him as if he were _prey._ She was a lithe form wrapped up in danger and more _unknowns_ than he could calculate for, it _terrified_ him, but it also pulled him in deeper. He scoffed, her strike at him that he might be _weak_ , he was twice her size, and yet, she was making him feel as such. He’d never met anyone whose very stare could affect him to his core. 

He hadn’t even heard her come up to him, wallowing in his own thoughts his mind reeling, he didn’t even notice she was standing in front of him until her feet, bare except for jewelry, came into view of his downward gaze. 

“I saw you left,” that _predatory_ tone, the _low purr,_ it was all gone now. She was handing him a glass, which he took and she sat next to him, holding one of her own. 

“I wanted to clear my head.” 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, my father nervous about this entire thing, my brother is entirely opposed. Truthfully I would have accepted then and there this morning but I can’t show weakness.” 

“Do your people not view it kindly?” he asked and she shook her head

“Weakness means _death_ , weakness means you don’t deserve to _mate, to breed, to love_ …” she trailed off. 

“So it’s all for show then?” he asked and she nodded 

“I find you oddly _captivating_ ,” she was looking at him and he swallowed again, it wasn’t a dangerous purr, it was the pure _intensity_ behind her eyes that left his mouth dry, she wasn’t looking at him as if she intended to stalk him through the tall grasses and hunt him, she was just looking at him, but it felt as though she looked _through_ him. 

“I could say the same,” he paused taking a deep gulp of his drink relishing in the burn of alcohol. “I’ll try to be a good husband, I’m clueless I have no idea what I’m doing and I know very little about your species, but I’ll learn if you’ll allow me. I’ll protect you if you’ll allow me.” He tried to speak with confidence, but he really wasn’t sure it came across that way. 

“I will teach you, answer your questions, be patient with your mistakes, so long as you are patient with mine.” her hand was gripping his empty one. “And, you allow me to fight with you as an equal, protect you if you need it.” she gave his hand a squeeze. 

“I can agree with that,” Rex told her softly. 

“One _little_ thing: my brother Nashoba, don’t trust him. He’d like to kill you.” 

“What, why?” 

“He doesn’t think you’re good enough, he says no human will ever be.” 

“What do you think…?” he hadn’t meant for the question to come out as timidly as it had. 

“I think you’re an even match, better in some areas, less so in others, but a good match.” she tipped her head back looking up at the dark sky above them, he tried not focusing on her throat open and exposed, or the way her lekku hung over her chest. “I prefer this over the Separatists.” 

“Well, there’s that…” 

They walked back together a while later, she bid him goodnight and trailed off to what he could only assume were her rooms. He went back to his brothers and his Prince. 

“You two were gone for a while…” Anakin noted

“Yeah, we just talked, it was good, needed.” he paused his audience waiting for him to go on. “The sparring is just for show, her Father and Brother’s insistence, oh and her brother wants to kill me.” 

The next morning, before the sun rose and the air was too hot, they met up in one of the sparring rings. Ahsoka had none of the elaborate adornment she’d worn the day before, the only Jewelry she had left was a small crown and some simple beads. Her attire was made up of a simple shirt and shorts, leaving _nothing_ to his imagination as far as her figure went, tight clothing that didn’t cover much seemed to be her preference. Rex for his part didn’t wear his armor, didn’t bring his sword, Obi-wan walked over and clasped a simple band on Ahsoka’s wrist, it would bind her force abilities. 

They stepped into the ring, he noticed that _predatory_ look was back in her eyes as she looked at him, no she looked _through_ him, he found himself swallowing again his mouth dry, it was _those eyes_ , the blue orbs that matched her chevrons, they held such an _intensity_ in them he was _drowning_. A bell signaled the sparring match to start, which it did, Ahsoka made the first advance which Rex defended but she was fast, and her flexibility made it hard for him to properly counter. They continued attacking one another with ferocity as if they intended to kill the other. One throwing the other onto the ground only for a short while before positions swapped. He could now feel well defined and toned muscles up under tight smooth skin. It continued on and on until finally, Rex used his size to his advantage, pinning her face down into the ground. He held her there for several moments until her struggles stopped, he released her believing the match to be over yet he was wrong, all too soon he was thrown onto his back, one arm trapped beneath him, the air knocked from his lungs from the sudden impact, his other locked arm in a _death_ _grip_ punctuated with _sharp_ nails biting into the skin. The other hand at his _throat_ , nails pressing with a _threatening_ power beneath them. She’d trapped his hips with her own, he had no leverage. She _growled_ at him, _fully growled_ exposing pointed teeth and that same look of _unknown danger_. The same look that made him want to run but made him want to stay all at the same time. 

“I believe we are even.” she _purred_ and he nodded not trusting his voice. She was off of him a moment later. Obi-wan took the bracelet off, and Ahsoka helped Rex to stand. 

“Father,” she said addressing the man. “I consent to the marriage, he’s an even match, he will be a strong mate and a strong husband.” Her voice held a gravity of command he hadn’t heard from her but he could tell she knew how and when to use it. She held herself with all the confidence of a commanding officer, but none of the arrogance. 

“Then let the agreement be met, you will marry the General, and we will form an alliance with the Republic.” He said loudly “In two nights there will be a ceremony to commemorate this alliance and marriage between my daughter Princess Ahsoka Tano, and General Rex Fett.” 

“Two nights…” he whispered softly she looked at him and sent him a small smile.

“Don’t worry…” she whispered back. The group went back to the palace Anakin and Obi-wan meeting with the king and his son, Ahsoka looking at Rex with an expectant gaze before she sauntered off. 

“I think your bride wants you to follow her…” Cody said he was Obi-wan’s general. 

“No shit.” he rolled his eyes and followed the Togrutan woman. She led him down several hallways and finally in through a room that ended up being a large bath/pool space. Half inside half outside. 

“Ahsoka…” he asked and realized for a moment, it was the first time he’d spoken her name. He found himself liking how it felt in his mouth, how it rolled around on his tongue. 

“Yes, Rex…” her voice just about sung to him from one of the heated pools of water secluded out of direct view of the door. He blindly followed her voice before realizing she was naked. He turned around and she laughed 

“You don’t need to be so modest, but if it bothers you so much, you don’t have to join.” 

“I just, don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he spoke carefully. “I don’t want to make you feel as though I’m somehow taking advantage of you.” There was a hand grasping his own, incredibly hot from the water, wet as it pulled him around. She was standing there, wearing _absolutely_ nothing, and he was staring, up and down, once, twice, three times until his eyes met her own. They weren’t predatory, they weren’t the same kind of intensity, they were open, patient, waiting.

“I promise, if I ever feel that we are in such a situation, I will fully let you know.” She told him gently. His hand not in hers came and cupped her cheek, his thumb tracing over the white facial marking on her cheek.

“Okay.” He nodded placing the gentlest of kisses against her forehead before he disrobed, watching her sink back into the water, he joined her, heavily aware that she watched him as his undressed. 

“So tell me, my _soon-to-be_ , do you a _symbol_?”

“A symbol?” 

“A marker or something unique to you…” she asked “Typically we tattoo our mate’s markings on our skin. It doesn’t have to be now, but I figured I’d ask in case you knew.” 

“I have the one on my helmet, they’re called Jaig eyes, I can give you a reference.” He told her “Am I supposed to tattoo something of you on me?” 

“You can if you wish, not required though.” 

“Would you like me to?” he asked as she grabbed his arm, her hand laying gently over the purple crescent marks on his skin, soon, they were gone. 

“How about this…” she decided “We won’t not now, once I have my next heat cycle, after that, we both will.” 

“Heat cycle?” 

“Togruta females have them every other year or so, it’s the only time we’re able to conceive, it’s about a week-long, it’s a _horrid_ process, we also have a growth spurt to go along with them.” Rex could only nod his thoughts running wild. She started to clean herself and he followed her lead. 

“What happened on your chest…” she placed her hand over the scar, angry-looking skin scared over. 

“Battle injury, it wasn’t the worst but certainly not the best, missed my heart.” 

“Not by much…” she noticed her nail grazing the area and he suppressed a shudder, barely. 

“In the morning I’ll be leaving for an Akul hunt in your name,” she noted softly. “I should be back by around noon.” 

“I warned you I’m clueless right,” he laughed nervously, “What’s an Akul?” 

“They’re a huge orange furred beast, massive claws a whole lot of teeth, we kill them as rights of passage and to mark important events. The meat tastes horrible, they’re toxic, their claws and teeth both have poison in them.” 

“And you hunt them…” 

“I wear my first kill on my head,” she pointed to the headdress he’d seen earlier. He sighed and shook his head at her. They finished their bath in a calm silence he grabbed towels for them both.    
“Can I see you off on your hunt?” he asked and she nodded. When they dressed again, Obi-wan entered the large bathing space. 

“Ah there you are, Rex I need you so we can have you fitted for your wedding wear, Ahsoka your father tells me you’re having a fitting as well.” He noted and the girl nodded giving them both a farewell before leaving. 

“You two seem to be getting along well.” 

“Yeah, she’s _something_ else…” Rex started “I’m _way_ out of my element on this one Obi-wan…” he looked at the other who gave a sympathetic smile. 

“You’ll do just fine, now come along.” 


	2. The Thrill of the Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have their wedding, and also there will be smut, so if you don't want to read that skip over that part.   
> I took some elements about their wedding attire from Indian culture no disrespect intended. 
> 
> I've got about 5 more chapters written up currently, I'd like to space them out a little further.   
> I'll also probably be adding some other little fics here and there, and some of them I might be entirely stuck on.

The moon was still in the sky when he was woken up by a servant. He dressed quickly walking to the edge of the royal grounds when Ahsoka turned, he forgot how to  _ breathe _ . She wore barely wearing anything at all, a maroon tube top around her chest and a matching colored short skirt with shorts under it around her hips. Two shorter blades hung down from a belt at her hips. But it wasn’t that, she was covered in  _ war paint _ , white and blue streaks patterned her skin and face her lips a stark white contrast with her sienna skin. He swallowed and it took him a few tries to even speak. 

“Good luck, I’m sure you’ll do well.” He finally bit out and placed another easy kiss on her forehead. She smirked, that  _ dangerous  _ look back in her eyes before moving,  _ too quickly _ , and kissed him hard on the mouth, whoops and hollers came from the rest of the hunting party waiting to leave with their Princess. 

“Thank you, D’bhem,” she told him keeping one hand against his neck gently, her nails giving a ghosting scratch. Soon it was gone, and she was leaving, leaving him  _ stunned  _ into silence watching as she and the rest of the party disappeared in the tall grass. He touched his lips, she was _ too much, far too much _ , and at that moment. He smirked, _ she wasn’t enough, he wanted more. _ Wanted her to  _ purr  _ at him again, he found himself  _ wanting  _ to see that  _ intense  _ look that left him  _ breathless _ . He went back, inside the palace, and wandered around before breakfast. 

“Ah, General Rex.” a voice spoke from behind him and he turned seeing the king, he gave a low bow. “I was told you saw my daughter off on her hunt.” He noted, there was a calm in his voice, but it didn’t do anything to calm him. 

“I did, your daughter is an amazing woman,” he paused “I promise I will be good to her, and do right by her.” he tried to assure the older man.

“I’m sure you will.” he paused “I’ll admit, you’ve grown on me just a little.” he paused again “My son would rather your head sit on a spike next to the Akul my daughter is going to hunt.” 

“So she mentioned,” he paused “I know I wasn’t what you wanted for her.” 

“But you are what she wants for herself.” he replied, “Her mother was just like her, she will fight by your side until this war ends.” he noted “Just be good to her.” there was a hint of remorse “She’s all I have left of her mother, she’s my only daughter.” Rex nodded    
“I promise I will, and I promise this won’t be the last time you see her. I have no intention of ripping her away from her family and her people.” 

“You are a good man.” He nodded approvingly before they both walked into the hall for breakfast, Nashoba for his part  _ glared  _ as Rex passed him and  _ spat  _ something out in Togruti the human couldn’t make out, but it didn’t sound pleasant. The king sent his son a warning glance in return. They ate, Obi-wan playing every part the tutor walked him through the wedding ceremony’s parts and details, telling him what he would need to say, how, walking him through the Togruti enough until he didn’t sound too terrible at it. His head hurt from all the words and formalities, he had the last fitting of his wedding wear, heavy silks, and brocades in blues, with silver accents, adorned him. White wasn’t worn at weddings in the Togruti culture. 

It was around noon, as Ashoka had mentioned when they heard war cries and victory cries break the calm from outside. Rex and his brothers that had joined him walked out with the two Jedi, the King, and their Prince. He looked, his eyes scanning until he saw her, at first he was  _ alarmed _ , she was covered in dirt and grime, but it wasn’t that, it was the  _ blood _ , splattered on her, matted with the mud and dried, but he couldn’t tell if it was her own blood or if it belonged to the creature being hauled by others behind her. She came up, that same  _ predatory  _ look, a new  _ wildness  _ in her eyes, in her movements, before kneeling in front of her father. 

“Rise,” she did so and he smiled at her “A good kill, a fine prize.” he looked at Rex “Did you already choose the teeth you wanted?” he asked his daughter and she nodded at him. “Good, then let us prepare the Akul,” he noted and waved those carrying the creature off, before leaving himself. Rex was heavily aware of her  _ dangerous  _ gaze fixed on him, he was aware of his brothers behind him. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked and she only grinned at him, exposing her pointed teeth again. 

“Not at all.” he laughed lightly and shook his head, pulling her body against his, his hand cradling her neck under her rear lekku and kissed her with the same force she’d done to him that morning. Again with the whoops and hollers from the remaining hunting party, this time his brothers joining in. They separated, pressing their foreheads together for a moment before he released her. They parted, Ahsoka stating she had wedding things to attend to. 

It was evening when he saw her again, he’d spent the rest of the day training in the sparring fields, then bathed and got ready for dinner. 

He easily sat next to her as they ate, happy to see the blood cleaned off her figure. 

“I won’t be staying late, and I won’t be seeing you again until tomorrow evening, I have to get ready.” 

“Ready?” he asked and she nodded 

“Someone will come by in the morning to help you as well,” she looked almost nervous. “It’s customary we do not see one another from tonight until tomorrow.” she paused and he nodded. She finished eating getting up and giving her father a kiss on his cheek.

When she approached Rex again, she came from behind, her hands clasping something around his neck, and in a flash, before he could look at what she’d placed around him, and  _ register  _ what it was, then turn, she was  _ gone _ . 

The necklace was made with Akul teeth, he assumed from the one she’d killed that morning. But on the back were words carved in Togruti he couldn’t read them, but they were small, surrounded by intricate patterning. All of the carvings were inlaid with silver, the teeth bordered in the metal as well. 

“That must have taken her some time,” Obi-wan mused and Rex blinked at him 

“She made this herself?” he asked astonished and Obi-wan nodded. 

“Typically there is a gift exchange, whoever is the host tribe will hunt an Akul for the other, and make something for them.” 

“I didn’t know, I didn’t think of something to give her…” Rex started keeping his voice low 

“Rex, you’re fine,” Obi-wan tried to calm him. 

“But-” he stopped, and nodded. Still, he didn’t like it. He finished eating and left the dining hall. He went back to his rooms he hadn’t brought a whole lot with him, but he would try to figure something out. He paced, looking through and laying out everything he’d brought with him. His eyes landed on the family crest charm that hung from his sword. He grabbed it and went to the blacksmith’s station, one of their smiths was still there. 

“I’d like your help, I need to borrow some tools.” 

“Is your sword damaged?” the man asked 

“No, I want to take the charm off, and carve something onto the back of the disk, but I didn’t bring the tools.”

“A gift for our princess I assume…” the man spoke and Rex nodded 

“I admit I was unprepared, and I feel like an idiot… please… will you help?” 

“Of course I will, the princess has been good to us for many years,” he told the other. Rex nodded, the charm he had was thick and enough so that he could carve into the reverse side without losing the integrity of the metal. He worked on it for an hour or so, cleaning up the carving. He carved her cheek marking next to half of his Jaig eyes symbol. He handed it over to the blacksmith to inspect his work. 

“Very nice, if I might, I have Togruti letter stamps, we could stamp something on the edge.” The man offered and Rex’s eyes lit up. 

“I don’t read Togruti, I trust you’d translate it well.” 

“You have my word.” the man replied he let Rex look at the stamps, to get an idea of how many words he could put around the disk. Rex thought, writing out various things and crossing them out, as the blacksmith left to grab them a drink. 

He eventually figured something out by the time the Blacksmith retuned handing him a tankard of warm ale. 

“My Beautiful Huntress…” the man spoke

“Is it too long?” 

“No, it’s fitting.” he smiled and lined up the corresponding Togruti letters. Rex used a clamp and hammered in the letters double checking he was getting them correctly. The blacksmith looked over his work with an approving nod and handed him a medium-sized silver chain. 

“Consider it a gift for taming our great huntress.” 

“Thank you, really thank you for all your help.” He thanked the man “Can I pay you or give you anything?” 

“No need,” the man waved him off. Rex left running to Ahsoka’s rooms. He stood outside the door.

“Ahsoka?” he called and there were murmurs from inside. “I know I’m not supposed to see you, so I’m leaving something outside your door, it’s a gift,” he said hanging the necklace on the door handle before walking away. 

Ahsoka inside was having white henna done on her body, intricate designs that snaked up her arms and legs designs with meanings, well wishes. She heard him, her attendants muttering to themselves. She couldn’t really move that well anyway and once they heard departing footsteps she waved for one of the women to go and retrieve it. The woman did, turning the disk over in her hand before smiling softly and handing it to her princess. 

Ahsoka looked it over, turning it in her hand before reading the inscription, a gentle smile graced her features.    
“I want to wear this tomorrow, figure out a way to incorporate it please,” she said handing it off to her main attendant, she nodded in return. 

Ahsoka was getting the tattoos along her legs and feet tonight, she’d tried to relax, keeping her comfortable as they worked on her, after large sections were done they’d wrap the dried ink in cloth to keep it on while she slept, which she drifted off, he attendants and artists would be working well into dawn in order to finish all of the designs. Every once and a while, a movement would stir her awake but she was easily drifted off back to sleep with the soft whispers from her attendants. 

It was morning when she was woken fully, her legs had been completed, her hands and arms as well. Her main attendant bringing her something to drink and eat as she sat up and cracked her stiff joints. She ate and relaxed for most of the early morning before she was let into her adjoining bathroom, the tub water already drawn and warm, oils and soaps already waiting. She unwrapped the cloth around her arms and legs sinking into the water she washed the remaining crusted clay ink from her skin revealing the remaining stark white markings still remaining, they’d fade in a week or so. She washed her skin and her lekku and montrals using the sweet-smelling soaps on her skin. Her attendant asked easy gentle questions about how she was feeling about today and things of that nature. Soon Ahsoka left the bath drying herself off she went back to her rooms continuing to eat her breakfast. It was noon when she was started to be dressed. A deep blue garment tailored to fit her, the top close fitting and relatively plain, the skirt to the floor with two slits running up each leg to her mid-thigh. Silver chains covered the bodice of her garment with a wide silver necklace resting against her chest, Akul teeth set into the metal and she noticed that the pendant was attached to the necklace resting in the center of her chest. The elaborate body chains continued up along and over her shoulders, her silk skirts in various shades of blue, subtle beadwork integrated into the fabric. Her legs had more body chains wrapping and snaking up her bare legs. Her arms had a pair of silver bands to hold more chainwork. Her Lekku and montrals were last, the metal crests for her montrals fitting perfectly, a few wider plates hanging off the top ones, a wide silver band on her head replacing the akul tooth headdress from earlier. Delicate and light chains wrapped and hung down along her lekku and montrals. Subtle makeup was applied to her face to highlight her features. 

Rex, for the most part, slept through the night, he was woken up in the morning to eat in his rooms before he also bathed, his brothers came by as the bulk of his morning was open. They all chatted with one another until Obi-wan walked in and behind him were some attendants with his attire for the day. He had a long tunic in woven silk brocade intricate patterning woven into the fabric, silver embroidery adorned the sleeves, center, neck, and hem of the garment, his pants were a plain dark blue and well-fitting. He wore her necklace around his neck, his sword fastened around his waist with a blue sash. He looked at his brothers

“What do you think?” 

“You look great,” Kano commented Fives nodded Cody agreed. 

“Look we may not understand her people,” Cody started “but you seem to like her and that’s all that matters.”    
“She’s not bad to look at…” Fives mused and Echo smacked him. “ _ What _ ?! I’m just being honest.” 

“She’s incredibly  _ captivating _ ,” Rex admitted. They waited a while longer before they were taken down to the main hall, which had been decorated for the occasion. He was lead up the stairs to stand in front of the throne on the Dias, Akuna giving Rex an approving nod, Nashoba, for his part, didn’t glare. He waited for Ahsoka, Anakin standing directly to his left, the rest of his brothers and Obi-wan spaced out down the steps. Rex recognized who was on Ahsoka’s side from the feast, she’d danced with them. There was a music change and Rex looked down and saw Ahsoka walking up the aisle, people stood and watched her as she walked. Rex watched too, she looked up at him with a gentle smile on her lips. When she approached him his smile grew wider. 

“You look amazing,” he told her and she blushed 

“You do too,” she told him.    
They went through the ceremony Rex concentrating on saying his parts of the ceremony in Togruti, Anuka giving him a gentle nod, Obi-wan nodded approvingly as he spoke. It felt like forever when he was finally told to kiss her his hand wrapping around the back of her neck before kissing her deeply. Cheers erupted in the hall, guests were ushered out onto the marble patios for drinks while the room was switched over for food. Ahsoka stayed close to Rex as people came up to congratulate them both. Ahsoka’s gentle smile easing some of his anxiety. The drinks helped. When they returned for food, they sat at their table with the rest of the wedding party. People made speeches, they talked, food was eaten, soon it was mostly drinks and small snacks, people danced to the playing music, lounged in the various couches. Ahsoka had danced, she had ever taught Rex a few of the easier ones, the pair laughing with one another happily as they were merry. Several of the slower songs had Ahsoka pressing her forehead against the side of his chest, he could feel her breaths through his tunic. He placed a few gentle kisses on her Montrals as he kept her close in his arms. She was something entirely  _ too much _ , wrapped up in too many  _ unknowns _ for him to calculate, but he was willing to  _ try _ , willing to figure her out, learn what made her work. 

Soon the pair were lounging on their own couch, it was late, Ahsoka yawned again trying to hide it.

“Can we leave?” Rex asked her rubbing his hands across her shoulders

“Yeah, they’ll be going all night and into the morning.” she nodded and grabbed his hand pulling him out the door and down the halls to her rooms. When they entered the room, they could still hear the sounds of music echoing down the halls but it wasn’t too loud. 

“What do we do now?” Rex asked standing in the middle of her sitting area. 

“Whatever you want,” she replied sauntering in front of him. “Traditionally it’s a consummation, but we don’t have to…” 

“No, I  _ want  _ to….” he cut her off choking the words out. “ _ If _ you do…” he added quickly and she kissed him, she pulled him with her to her bathroom. Turning the water on for the bath letting the large tub fill quickly. She sat at a small vanity and started to take off the head jewelry,

“Do you need help?” Rex asked standing behind her she nodded softly and his hands started to find clasps on her headwear, and she started undoing the other jewelry, she took his pendant and refastened it to the chain keeping it on the vanity. His hand trailed down her lekku to remove the last of the metal and chain work and she  _ moaned _ gently, her head tipping back into his chest, her montrals  _ pressing  _ lightly against him. He  _ froze  _ worrying he’d hurt her in some way. 

“I’m fine…” the words were  _ breathless  _ and his was gone too, “They’re just sensitive… but it’s not bad… I promise,” she opened her eyes, the blue seemed to have deepened, her pupils blown wide. Her chevrons looked at if they’d darkened. 

“Oh, I didn’t know,” She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her slightly parted lips. He finished helping her unhinge the various chains she needed help with before she disrobed, standing in front of him, naked again this time he was looking at all the white henna, the detailing captivating the majority of his attention. She gave him a sultry look before she descended into the bubble-filled water. He was quick to disrobe, and disarm, and then follow her. She all but  _ crawled  _ into his lap as he sat on one of the stone seats in the tub. Her eyes were  _ lustful  _ and hungry. He chuckled as she left gently nips against his neck, he  _ moaned  _ out. 

“Someone seems eager.” 

“You’re intriguing.” She purred the words out in his ear-biting the lobe gently before she claimed his lips with a  _ hunger  _ he’d never seen. He was quick to respond, his hands starting to roam the exposed skin, grasping her breast in one, the other resting on her hip. 

“Have you done this before?” He asked her when they parted to take a few breaths, to his shocked she shook her head. 

“Togruta mate for life, when our mate dies we often descend into madness, my Father has been keeping his grief at bay quite well considering.” Rex was taken aback if he died in battle, she’d go mad. He’d just have to be stronger than, strong enough to always come back to her, his  _ huntress _ . 

“Have you?” she said so softly he didn’t know if he heard her. He nodded 

“A few times, nothing serious… nothing like you.” He assured her with another kiss. 

It wasn’t long before he was  _ hungry  _ for her,  _ wanting  _ her more than anything, his hands roamed along all skin available to him, one coming to rest between her slit. He looked at her waiting for a sign to go on, a buck of her hips into his hand resting over her mound was all he needed to continue. He inserted a finger and she let out a  _ breathless purr _ , bucking again. Soon he was working one, and then two into her working her sex open. His mouth was latching onto skin, leaving marks against her skin, her own white patterned hands scraping up into his short hair. 

“You’re mine,” he  _ growled  _ out biting down on her breast as she tilted her head back again he continued working her with his fingers, his thumb rubbing over the nub, he kept going until she came 

“Rex…” she breathed out his name, slumping forward her forehead resting on his shoulder. 

“I have you, do you want to continue…” he asked and she nodded looking at him. 

“Please I want you, I want you as my mate, Rex…” she whimpered and he kissed her deeply, he lined himself up before entering her sex the  _ moan  _ that reached his ears would  _ haunt  _ him, her head tipped back again her eyes fluttering her mouth gaped open. 

“I have you…” he reminded her gently waiting for her to adjust to his size, she was tight like a  _ vice  _ around his cock, she felt different than any human woman he’d been with, he didn’t know if it was just her, or a species thing, he didn’t care. It was  _ incredible _ . She adjusted, shifting slightly before she looked at him again with  _ lust-filled  _ orbs that were going to  _ drown  _ him, he was sure of that. Soon he was moving in her, she leaned forward again, her forehead pressed against his shoulder as her breathing came out in  _ needy  _ pants, whimpers,  _ breathless  _ sounds containing his name, praise to a Togrutan diety,  _ pleads  _ for him to keep going, It wasn’t long before he picked up his pace, it wasn’t long before she reached her climax again, he chased his own releasing into her as he saw  _ white  _ as her wall clamped down around him harder than anything he’d felt, it was borderline on painful, it drew every bit of his seed out of his member and into her sex. She panted hard, her body trembling gently as he pulled out from her. Slowly they both recovered he held her close to his body, he was aware of the cooling water, that wouldn’t help ease the shivers. She sat up and kissed him deeply. 

“Do you trust me.” she locked eyes with him and there was a  _ deviousness  _ in those blue orbs that made him swallow, and sent another wave of arousal to his cock. Gone was the overstimulated exhaustion and it was replaced again with a want, a want for him, which shocked him, he’d never known  _ anyone  _ who wanted him as much as it seemed she did at this moment. 

“I trust you…” he was cautious but firm in his answer. Her tongue darted out to lick across her lips, he saw a flash of pointed teeth, there was a fluid, he noticed it, a slight purple hue to it before he could ask what it was she’d plunged her teeth into the meat of his shoulder at the junction of his neck. He let out a surprised gasp and a  _ moan  _ of pain at the sharpness, his hands griping her biceps. When she pulled back a few moments later her mouth had blood,  _ his blood _ in its corners, again her tongue darted out to clean it up. He took a breath about to ask her what she’d just done when she put her mouth and tongue over the afflicted area, worrying it until the blood stopped. Obi-wan’s comment about the toxin she possessed played through his mind louder than anything else in that moment. 

“I take it you don’t intend to do much sleeping then.” He noted as she came back to kiss him, something making his tongue tingle, he assumed leftover toxin. 

“Why bother?” she smirked. 

By their third round, they’d made it out of the bathtub and into her bed, the fourth and fifth he made sure to take in every moment. The sixth was their last as hints of the sun were threatening over the horizon, and her toxin’s effect wearing thin. They took a quick bath, gone were the frantic lustful actions, loving hands caring touches. He held her close in his arms and she purred against his chest contently. She was quickly asleep and he was soon to follow as his fingers traced the patterns on her arms. 


	3. A new Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload on Tuesdays, hows that?   
> I've got some chapters written out in advance, I wanna make this not too short but also not too long.   
> Hope you enjoy

The next morning Rex woke up with her laying on his chest, it felt so natural, like she was always meant to fit into him. He smiled kissing her between her montrals gently, leaving feather light kisses up the horns until he got to the tip, she stirred awake looking up at him with large blue orbs. 

“Good morning Riduur,” he greeted her gently she raised an eye marking “Riduur means partner, or spouse…” he informed her. 

“Morning Ke'leh, it means mate.” 

“You said something else the other day…”    
“D’bdem… it means love,” the informed him. 

They’d be leaving that evening, Ahsoka would be leaving her home, their restful morning interrupted by attendants bringing in crates and bags for her to pack what she’d want to take with her. 

“I have a small estate in Coroscaunt, but when we travel for battles I usually only pack what I really need,” he noted and she nodded, his necklace slipped around her neck resting in the space between her breasts. She packed most of her clothing, keeping some things here as Rex assured her, they’d come back. Rex told her they’d make her something she could wear in a battle that was to her liking, while primarily she’d be a medic, he knew she was a skilled warrior. 

That evening she had her last meal with her family she didn’t feel too much sadness. As the rest loaded up the ship and waiting for Ahsoka she spoke to her father softly, assuring him she’d come back, promised she’d return and visit. 

They left, the trip back to the capital planet wasn’t that long, Ahsoka left her ladies on Shili, it wouldn’t be fair to rip them away from her home. They landed at what would be her new home, Ahsoka having a sudden sense of  _ nervousness  _ as she walked down the platform and was greeted by a small party. Emperor Palpatine was one of them, she gave him a low bow. Next to him was a kind woman with brown hair, Anakin ran and embraced her. 

“That’s Anakin’s wife Padme, she used to be the Queen of Naboo, now she serves as a senator,” Rex told her gently, filling her in on the rest of the people. They attended a dinner to celebrate her arrival, while her things were loaded into Rex’s home. The large Emperor’s estate embodied several smaller ones for the prince and the other Jedi and generals that fought in this war. 

About a week went by, Ahsoka became very close with Padme as the other woman helped her unpack and settle into her life, offered her a list of trusted attendants she could choose from, and the basics on navigating Coroscaunt social structure. Ahsoka had been told Rex and Anakin would be leaving for a battle which left her with nervous anxiety, she’d had an outfit made, a blue dress with silver trimming, small armor plates, and armored boots. 

“I’ve never fought in a war before,” Ahsoka noted and Padme gave her a glance. 

“Rex didn’t tell you?” She asked cautiously and Ahsoka only blinked “Anakin informed me you’re not going with.” Padme let out and her face hardened. 

“No, he hadn’t told me a thing… he was happy for me to come with…” 

“Maybe Rex didn’t know…” Padme started Ahsoka nodded shaking her head 

“Who makes that call…?” 

“Women don’t fight in our war, only the men do, Emperor Palpatine made that call,” Padme told the other who nodded. She waved her hand as if to dismiss the notion. She kept the sour news from spoiling her time with the other. When Rex came home after a day of meetings she was quiet over dinner.

“Padme told me I’m not coming with.” Ahsoka finally spoke and Rex looked at her. 

“Since when would you not be coming with?!” He exclaimed and Ahsoka shrugged

“Your  _ Emperor  _ doesn’t let women  _ fight  _ unless it’s with  _ words  _ it’d seem.” she bit out sourly. 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” He assured her, easing the tension across her back with his strong hands. 

The next day she was training with the other men, Fighting against them with her paired swords when a messenger approached her. 

“Your husband sends you a message milady.” the boy said bowing, “He said the Emperor is firm on his decision, he’s so sorry, he’s still trying to change his mind but until then he can’t do anything…” Ahsoka blinked and took a deep breath, her blood boiling. 

“Tell him: thank you for trying, it means everything to me.” She told him keeping her tone kind. The boy left and as she turned back to the men she’d grown to know there was that  _ dangerous  _ look in her eyes. 

_ “How dare he.” _ She growled low stalking to a training dummy and slashing clean through it with an enraged scream. “ _ How dare he  _ decide I stay at home because I’m a  _ woman _ .” She  _ snarled  _ it the others watching. 

“Maybe try asking for an appointment with the Emperor, I’m sure he’d listen.” Echo started trying to reason. 

“How long do appointments usually take until I’d be seen?” She asked rounding with a raised marking. 

“About a year…” Fives let out, another growl. 

“I think I’ll be setting my own time.” She turned on her heel, she’d been practicing in the war wear Rex had made for her. 

“Where are you going?!” It was Kano who asked as the small group trialed behind her. 

“Where the  _ hell  _ do you think!” she snapped back. She continued her angered walk from the training grounds and into the main imperial palace, she knew where he was, Rex had shown her the meeting room. The guards at the door sidestepped as she approached them with a low  _ dangerous growl. _ She flung the doors open  _ angerly  _ with a simple wave of her hand, her entire presence  _ screamed danger _ . The force was a  _ dangerous  _ swirl around her entire being. 

Rex, as with everyone else in the room turned their heads at the sound of the doors slamming open. He froze looking at the form of his  _ wife  _ stalking through the doorway. She looked every bit the picture of a  _ purely deadly foe  _ and he swallowed. This was a presence he hadn’t seen from her before, it was nothing but  _ danger and rage _ . He’d seen her be  _ dangerous _ , but this, this reminded him of when she returned from her Akul hunt, only somehow, it was more  _ intense _ . He wasn’t  _ terrified  _ but wanted more, he was just  _ terrified _ .  _ Terrified  _ for her safety,  _ terrified  _ for who he knew this aura was directed at. He went to stand, maybe he could calm her before she did something she wouldn’t be able to undo, but Anakin pulled him back in his seat hard with a warning look. Ahsoka seemed to have just stepped onto the long table, blades held in a reverse grip behind her as she walked across  _ glaring  _ at the Emperor.  _ Immediately  _ the guards clad in their red robes approached, Palpatine giving them a hand motion to stop. Ahsoka paid them little to no mind as she came to loom over him. 

“I presume this is about you not being on the front lines?” He asked carefully and she  _ growled  _ low in the back of her throat at him.

“Women do not fight in our battles.” Somewhere small footsteps stopped at the doorway, revealing a stunned into silence Padme, standing almost where the rest of the clones stood, she had actually made it through the open doorway. 

“ _ Your _ women fight well with their words and their status,  _ I’m not _ one of your women,” she growled out the words at him harshly. “I fight harder then most men do and I will not be  _ saddled  _ to stay here and play _ political diplomat and dress up. _ ” She stood tall on the table still  _ looming  _ over him, her swords held up behind her. 

“My name is Ahsoka Tano, Daughter of King Aunka and the Late Queen Kalana, Princess of Shili, huntress of Akul,  _ warrior  _ of my people, I was  _ born and trained _ to be that warrior, I was  _ granted  _ the abilities of the force, and  _ blessed  _ with the gift to heal.  _ I’m not _ a diplomat who will sit by waiting to see how this war plays out,  _ I intend to fight _ in it until it ends.” Her voice was even, a hint of the growl in it but the commanding tone was coming back into her words. 

“And if I refuse to let you?” Palpatine questioned,

“I will  _ nullify my marriage _ and ensure the treaty is  _ gone  _ between my people and yours.” Rex swallowed was she serious? He didn’t know but that  _ commanding  _ tone was back, gone was any hint of the  _ enraged  _ growl. Everyone was listening, everyone was every bit as captivated by her as he always seemed to be.  _ Captivated  _ by the wild unknown danger.  _ Captivated  _ by his  _ huntress _ . 

“Now now, there is no need for such drastic action,” Palpatine stated standing from his chair.

“You  _ offend  _ me and my people our women are as every bit as strong our men. Weakness is not an option.” 

“I had no such intention.” he took a slow breath and looked to Anakin and then Rex, who was frozen staring at them both. “I hadn’t realized my actions would cause such an offense, I promise my child it was not my intention to do so. I can see now my mistake.” He paused “I will allow you to fight on the front lines with your husband, however, I have some small conditions.” 

“And they are…” her eyes narrowed. 

“First of all, I see great potential in you, I’d like you to learn from Anakin how to be a full Jedi, and eventually you will lead a small army of your own.” He paused “Secondly, should you fall heavy with child you will not be allowed to fight, that is not a debate we will be having, I’m not going to risk your health and safety or that of your child’s.” He looked at her and gave a smile. 

“I agree to your terms.” her eyes narrowed more. “Though I can’t help but feel as though this was your intention all along…” 

“Warriors need to be strong, I wanted to see how hard you’d fight.” He held out a hand to help her down from the table, she sheathed her swords before taking it and jumping down from the table. “It wasn’t an ideal test, but I do hope you won’t hold any ill will towards me for it.” 

“I take it I passed then?” She raised a marking 

“With exceptionally flying colors.” He praised “Now, please my child, you need to pack for the upcoming battle,” he waved Padme forward. “You’ll be informed later by your husband.” He noted and Ahsoka nodded letting the other woman pull her out of the room. 

“Now that we’re all awake again,” Palpatine commented sitting back down. “We can continue.” 

“That girl should be thrown in prison…” Tarkin bit out and Rex  _ growled  _   
“She’s a better warrior than you are Moff Tarkin.” Rex snapped in defense, Palpatine raised his hand to silence them both. 

“I have no issue, as I said, I wanted to see her reaction, I wanted to see how far she would go. She’s far too good of a fighter and as a healer to be sitting here at the capitol. I hold no ill will and you will not either Moff Tarkin.” Palpatine cautioned. Tarkin’s tone in contrast with Ahsoka’s when it came to a commanding voice held  _ arrogance  _ Rex noted to himself. Emperor Palpatine looked at Rex with a kind gaze

“General Rex, I do hope my test for Princess Ahsoka did not cause any unrest between you and her, I’d hate to have caused a rift so early into your marriage…” 

“Thank you, your Excellency, I’m sure it’s nothing that she and I cannot mend,” Rex assured the other. 

Padme was stunned, she’d been holding her breath during the entire exchange, and once they were down the hall she roughly pulled the other out of the line of sight of the door. 

“ _ Are you insane! _ ” she snapped her voice low as she hissed at the other. “You could have been executed for something like that!” she continued “He could have easily asked for you to be hung!” 

“I know.” Her voice was calm and somehow that upset Padme more 

_ “You know?! What do you mean you know?!” _

“I know what I did was dangerous.” she continued “For myself and Rex…” she noted, “But I’m not going to be  _ pushed  _ around by an Emperor whose never aided my people when they needed it and somehow believes he knows what is best for me personally.” She bit the words out and Padme sighed, leading the other back to her own estate.    
“You’re crazy, and I’m going to teach you to be diplomatic when you need to be if you do that again, Palpatine might have found it endearing but his advisors won’t.” She paused “They’ll be viewing you as a traitor.” 

“I know, I’m sorry, but I’m not like you Padme, I’m not able to fight with words.” 

“I know Ahsoka, however, for what it’s worth, you just did and you  _ won _ .” 

That night when Rex returned Ahsoka was sprawled out on one of the couches, he decided entirely too comfortable for all that had happened today, snacking lightly and reading some texts Padme had given her. 

“You are  _ absolutely  _ insane.” He first spoke and she peered up from her reading with a knowing smirk “But you already  _ know  _ what you did was stupid, so incredibly stupid, and  _ dangerous _ ,” 

“I took a risk, I know.” Her reply came easy, he kneeled in front of her plucking the datapad from her grasp. 

“Ahsoka, you all but gave me a heart attack,” her hands were in his own and she leaned so their foreheads touched. 

“I didn’t mean it you know…” she whispered gently. “What I said about our marriage, and the treaty…” 

“I know you didn’t but damn did I, and everyone else in that room believe you.” he laughed kissing her deeply. Soon they were grabbing at each other’s clothing, barely reaching their bedroom before they were joined.

It was the next night that they left for this battle. 

“Ahsoka, cyare,” Rex called to her attention as she and Anakin talked about Jedi things, the woman turned, she was only wearing a metal headband that complimented the rest of her outfit. He approached her with another Man following

“This is our doctor Kix,” Rex introduced them. “He’s heard about your healing abilities, and he’s excited to be able to work with you…” 

“I’ve never met a Jedi who can heal,” the other said smiling broadly at her, “If you want I can show you around the medical bay,” 

“I’d enjoy that very much.” She smiled and followed the other casting a gentle smile back to Rex and Anakin as she left. 

“She seems to be settling in well, you and she seem to do well.” he jabbed a finger into Rex’s healing mark that peaked from the edge of his collar, Rex winced and pulled the collar up. 

“I don’t want to hear it, you and Padme are the same.” 

“She’s not as  _ possessive  _ nor does she leave quite a  _ nasty  _ mark  _ usually…  _ damn, Rex.” Anakin mused “But does she make you happy?” he asked 

“She does, more than I thought she would, I’m still clueless, she still catches me off guard she’s just…” he trailed off and Anakin laughed 

“Oh, I know that feeling.” the blonde replied, “You’ll figure it out, but aren’t you worried?” 

“Worried about what?” the other asked with a raised brow. 

“Rules of probability apply, are you two trying to start a family?” 

“ _ Anakin _ you’re not that clueless are you…” Obi-wan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose “I thought I’d done a better job teaching you than that…” he walked over to them. “Ahsoka isn’t human, she can’t conceive until she has a heat cycle and that won’t happen for several more months at the soonest.” 

“I didn’t know…” Anakin defended 

“That’s the exact problem, you need to read things more.” 

Ahsoka walked down the ship halls with Kix other men saluting her as they passed 

“Why are they saluting me, I’m not a commanding officer,” she asked Kix and he smiled 

“You’re the wife of our General, and now a student of our Prince, you’re also a Princess remember?” 

“Still, I’m not used to it…” she told the other

“You’ll get used to it soon Milady I’m sure,” he told her as they arrived at the medical wing of the ship. Kix introduced her to the other doctors and medics there, the rest of them had also heard about her healing abilities and seemed equally as excited for her to join them. She acquainted herself with the men there, talking and getting to know them, she was aware that while she would still fight, her primary duty was to the men to heal them. Healing abilities were hard to learn, rare to have been born with, Ahsoka had done much to strengthen herself and her abilities by proxy.


	4. Healing and Mercy

It was a few days before they finally landed for their battle, Ahsoka fully ready to fight, she’d spent the days of travel sparring with the men and Rex especially, he’d give her some pointers, a few new ways to use her stature to her advantage. But now: _ training was over.  _

“Be safe…” Ahsoka told Rex softly giving his hand a gentle squeeze, he returned it before, touching his forehead to her own for a moment and then put his helmet on and heading out. Until the fighting officially started: the medics were on standby, put in the center of their camp for protection, Ahsoka was  _ antsy  _ and nervous. Soon that energy calmed itself with some meditation. 

“Ahsoka we need to go!” Kix pulled her from her state and she rose up with ease, “Reports of injured.” Kix was very matter-of-fact once the battles began, short orders, quick words, to the point. Ahsoka nodded following him. She was  _ their  _ healer but she knew she was the medics’  _ protector _ , they could fight but they  _ weren’t  _ a fighter like herself and Rex. 

Kix spotted the first injured soldier, dashing to his side and crouching. The man was  _ sputtering  _ for breath a large gash in his side. Ahsoka was next to the man quickly, her hands resting over his form, healing the gash until it wouldn’t kill him, she needed to conserve her energy, Kix was telling her that as skin and muscle stitched back together. She nodded leaving it as the medics bandaged it. 

It continued, one to the next, and then the next, they were closer to the fighting Ahsoka’s head darting  _ scanning  _ for  _ Jaig eyes _ . Ahsoka watched Kix as he gave a defeated sigh and looked at the woman. 

“I don’t think he’ll make it…” Kix told the other even while Ahsoka tried healing him, she  _ wanted  _ to be  _ stubborn  _ but she knew, she could feel him beneath her hands, she could feel him  _ fading _ . 

“Give me cover…” she told the other moving so that she sat with her legs off to the side of her, his head now resting in her lap, her hands on either side of his head, her eyes closed and she took in a deep breath. The man’s moans of pain  _ ceased _ , his expression became peaceful, breathing even, until, several minutes later, he  _ stopped _ , Kix checking his vitals confirmed the time of death on his datapad. 

Slowly Ahsoka opened her eyes, seeming to come back to reality, she gently rested his head on the ground with quiet  _ whispers  _ in Togruti. She looked at Kix and nodded, they were onto the next one then, the other medic team reporting another who wouldn’t last, and again Ahsoka repeated this process. Cannon fire  _ erupted  _ around them, but Ahsoka  _ didn’t  _ move, to Kix’s fear, her repeated words came back,  _ give her cover _ … was she suddenly just  _ defenseless _ ? Again she came back to reality within moments of opening her eyes, and they could finally run and move away from the now passed soldier. 

The next time she was going to do this, they pulled the man to better cover. Kix didn’t ask what she was doing, he’d ask when the battle was over. 

The battle did end, the Republic winning, though still mourning their  _ losses _ . A few more died in the temporary medical housing set up at camp, Ahsoka repeating the same thing, Kix noticed her eyes weren’t getting  _ bright  _ again after coming out of whatever she was doing. 

“Rest Milady, I’m sure we can handle it from here,” Kix told her but the other shook her head. 

“There’s one more…” 

“What, everyone is stable…” she shook her head 

“He smells like  _ death… _ ” there was a  _ haunting  _ look in her expression that threatened to shake the Doctor to his core. She could  _ smell  _ those that were going to die? 

“Can he be saved?” Kix asked 

“I can try…” They found the warrior, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his vitals were stable but on his secondary inspection, the man had ruptured an organ, the contents of which were leaking out and making him septic, he’d been caught in a blast, a concussion appeared the only visible injury on the field, but now, in the calm, Kix could tell. 

“I’ll need your help.” He said quickly stripping off the top, the man barely responded to the action, Kix sighed, quickly sedating and then intubating before prepping to cut him open.

“Something has ruptured and is leaking making him septic, not sure what but his stomach is hard when I cut him open it’s going to be messy. I need you to find whatever is ruptured and stop it.” He told her as he scrubbed in yelling for other medics. Ahsoka nodded and was soon being gowned up as well. Her hands drifted over his stomach and she swallowed, 

“His spleen, and stomach, part of his intestines…” 

“ _ Shit _ ,” Kix swore as she spoke and she gave him a nod, he sliced into the man and dark blood mixed with bile poured out of the opening. “Keep it up…” He ordered the woman who only nodded focusing on her task at hand, using the force to stop the ruptured organs from leaking further, she couldn’t heal them like this, she had to have a better idea of what she was looking at, but she could at least stall the process. 

Kix was flushing the man’s abdominal cavity trying to clear the bile he continued to curse under his breath, stomach acid had leaked and caused further damage. He cleared most of it, giving Ahsoka room to heal the worst of the damaged organs, he simply removed the spleen, the man would survive without it. Ahsoka focused her energy with heavy pants of breath as she worked, she focused on ignoring the  _ threatening urge  _ to pass out from exhaustion, 

“Just a little more, get the worst of it I’ll stitch up the rest,” Kix told her as he worked, again she only nodded. Kix wondered how much longer she had in her, she’d been healing all day, one of the medics whispered as Kix finished removing the damaged organ if he wanted to send someone for Rex, to which the doctor only nodded. Ahsoka got the worst of it, stopped the leakage and got the worst of the acid damage under control before taking a wobbly step back. 

“Easy, Milady…” Kix started as he began stitching him shut, he needed to close him up before there was a risk of infection. “ _ Ahsoka… _ ” he tried more firm she looked towards him, dull eyes, “Ahsoka you need to sit down,” He told her firmly and she only nodded lowering herself to the ground. Kix continued his work, glancing over when he could. Ahsoka had belt her legs up, her head bending down beneath her knees, slow, slightly shaky breaths expelled from her mouth, her hands resting at her side. 

“Cyare…” Kix looked up and saw Rex, concern plastered on his face. “Kix?” 

“Get her out of that gown and the gloves, she needs to sleep and she needs to eat something.” The Doctor ordered and Rex nodded, lifting up his barely conscious wife in his arms placing her on one of the empty beds and carefully took the bloodied gown and gloves off. She seemed like she was drifting in and out, so he picked her up again, carrying her back to their tent and gently placing her into the bed. 

“R-rex…” 

“I’m here, I’m here…” he assured her his hand running down her cheek softly “You’ve done enough, sleep.” He touched his forehead to her own, she gave him a weak nod before her eyes slipped closed. 

Rex waited outside the medical area for Kix to finish, the doctor came out with a heavy sigh as he took the gown off. 

“She sleeping?” 

“Out like a light…” the other replied. “What happened?” 

“She’s been healing all day, and doing some, I’m not sure what she’s doing or what it’s called…” he paused “But she’s entirely defenseless when it happens…” 

“What do you mean?” Rex asked with a raised brow. 

“She was doing this,  _ thing _ , and a cannon went off close by, she didn’t even  _ flinch _ , she didn’t know it happened until she came out of it…” 

“We should go talk to Obi-wan…” 

The pair did, Kix telling the ginger-haired male what he watched the other do as the three of them ate. 

“I wasn’t aware she knew how to do that…” Obi-wan finally stated, “It’s a form of healing, she connects her mind with the others, she blocks the pain receptors and gives them an overwhelming sense of peace and calmness, she digs through and pulls up their happiest memories and has them relive them like a dream, this can either continue until the other passes away or until she…” He paused “Helps them  _ pass on _ , if it will cause unneeded suffering she can shut his body down without any pain, it feels like going to sleep, and then nothing.” 

“But she’s  _ defenseless… _ ” Rex noted 

“Well yes, she’s connected her mind with theirs, she’s  _ entirely  _ unaware of anything happening around her,” Obi-wan noted, “I’m impressed and more than a little surprised she continued on for so long, that technique is very complex if you do it wrong, you risk not being able to come out of the connection,” 

“And if that happened… if she doesn’t seem to be coming out of it…” 

“You’ll have to end it, which means the soldier, unfortunately… if the soldier isn’t passing, and she tries to help him, but then can’t get him to she could get stuck in his mind until he does, which the body and mind are strong and  _ programmed  _ to survive, it could take hours in some cases. After which she’d have no energy to walk let alone fight.” 

After they finished eating, Rex took something back to his tent for Ahsoka, who was still sleeping. He gently rose her and coaxed her to eat. 

“I’m proud of you…” he whispered, “You gave them  _ mercy _ .” 

“There was nothing else to be done…” she spoke softly, her voice sounding weak. “They smelled like  _ death… _ ” her nose wrinkled with the word.

“Rest Ahsoka, you earned it…” 

“Stay?” 

“Of course.” He got her to finish eating stripped out of his armor coming to lay beside her, she nestled up to him, head over his heart, she was asleep again seemingly in an instant, and he followed quickly behind her with the even sounds of her breathing.

In the early morning hours Rex woke up, Ahsoka still fast asleep against his chest made him smile, he grabbed his datapad looking up texts about Togruta and their biology. Her statement about the dying men  _ smelling  _ like death, she’d made the same one to Kix about the man they saved last night. He read that their sense of smell was advanced, telling things like if someone was ill, close to death, with child, and even picking the scent of their mates, of which is drawn to the scent of their partners, and around heat times for the females is especially enticing. 

The text also talked about her hearing, which was far better than his, and how her montrals worked to collect even the smallest of sounds. There was a lot of information on touch sensitivity between mates, they needed the physical contact of one another in non-sexual ways. He supposed it was why she relaxed when they pressed their foreheads together, or when he talked with his lips pressed between her montrals. 

Soon she stirred beneath him and blue orbs, bright again, peered up behind still tired lids. He pressed a gentle kiss between her montrals earning him an approving hum. 

“Did we win?” he nodded and she smiled softly before her eyes shut again. 

“We’ll be going back to Coruscant soon,” he told her gently, content to just keep her wrapped in his arms. She was calming, peaceful,  _ grounding _ . The battle was long and hard, he  _ hated  _ war. She represented everything he fought for: a  _ future _ ,  _ hope _ . He pulled her a little bit tighter relishing as she tucked herself into his form. 

A few hours later they got up going to eat. Kix giving her a quick look over as she ate, then, the army packed up and left, heading back, until the next one. 

A few months had passed, several battles and long campaigns, Ahsoka and Rex’s combined passion didn’t seem to wain, she developed an affinity for covering the scar on his chest with marks until it was unrecognizable, mottled with dark purple and brown bruising, it looked worse, Kix was genuinely concerned when he saw it once Rex removed his shirt in the training field during the hottest part of the day. He smirked, wearing her marks with pride. 

When they departed the ship back to the Imperial estates Padme embracing Anakin quickly before the woman came to greet the other pair, Ahsoka gave a tiny smile, Rex assumed she was simply happy to see the woman as they embraced, the two had become very close. Something about it felt  _ strange _ , but he paid it little mind, he was tired, his muscles  _ ached _ , Ahsoka had taken a nasty fall off a shuttle that crashed, he knew she needed to rest and heal herself. They made their way back to their home, Rex filling the large set in tub how he knew Ahsoka liked it, he heard her  _ hiss  _ from their bedroom and he came back to her side, her sienna skin was colored with bruising on her chest and rib cage from the crash. 

“What can I do…” he asked as she laid back taking ragged breaths. 

“I can’t get the rest off…” she’d gotten her belt and dress off, but the pants and armored boots were too much. Her chest rose and fell behind the confines of her bra, but Rex couldn’t think about that right now, she was hurt, in pain. He didn’t like seeing her like this. He unfastened the boot armor slipping them off, and pulling her tight pants to follow before easing her to sit up again. 

“The water’s hot, I put salts in it, it’ll help,” he told her gently and helped her to stand. 

“I’ll worry about it in the morning…” 

“Ahsoka, you won’t be able to sleep or  _ breathe _ ,” 

“But I know you got hurt in that crash too…” 

“I’m fine, Cyare, I  _ promise _ ,” he assured her as he finished stripping down and easing himself into the water, she was quick to follow. Several long minutes in the hot water, and she began to heal herself. He watched as the bruising disappeared and her breathing evened out. 

“What’s the worst…” she asked him and he shook his head “ _ Rex… _ ” she tried to sound firm, he only kissed her. She sighed, leaning against his shoulder, they finished cleaning off the grime of the battle and went to sleep. 

The next day, Rex was back in a mission report meeting, leaving Ahsoka on her own, which didn’t last, Padme coming to grab her asking the other to go shopping with her, she agreed to want to spend time with the other, it’d been a bit since they last talked. They went to various stores looking at various little things, stopping to eat at a small Cafe, Padme glancing across the way as they spoke, Ahsoka followed her gaze, seeing the other eyeing a baby store with a bassinet on display in the window. 

“You know you’re  _ allowed  _ to go into the store right…” Ahsoka started as she shoved another piece of food in her mouth, the other woman turned. 

“I have no need to,” she replied and Ahsoka snorted at her and raised a brow. 

“Does Anakin know?” 

“No…  _ how  _ do you know?!” she exclaimed and the Togruta only smirked at her knowingly. 

“You smell different.” She replied and Padme sighed. “So how far?” 

“Not very, only… 6 weeks…” she sighed again “I don’t want to tell him until I’m further along.” 

“Too much pressure?” Ahsoka asked and she nodded, there was a  _ pressure  _ to have an heir, especially during wartime. She couldn’t imagine the feeling, she wouldn’t be the ruler of her planet, that fell to her brother. 

“But you  _ are  _ happy right?” Ahsoka asked and Padme nodded 

“ _ Extremely _ , we weren’t explicitly trying but we said if it happened we’d be happy…” 

“Well then, congratulations.”    
They didn’t end up going into the baby shop, they did go into a lingerie store on Padme’s insistence. 

“You’re due for a heat cycle soon aren’t you?” Padme asked the other as they browsed. 

“In a few months…” she sounded skeptical as she spoke. 

“Are you going to return home to Shili?” Ahsoka only laughed 

“No, my brother will see a chance and kill Rex.” the other looked concerned “I’m pretty sure he wasn’t kidding, but it’s a long story…” she drifted off. 

“It sure sounds it…” she paused “Regardless, you and he are like a pair of rabbits, Anakin told me Kix thought Rex had gotten an infection you left so many marks,” Padme smirked and Ahsoka looked away. 

“I don’t like the scar…” she paused “I can’t  _ heal  _ scars… I can’t make it go  _ away… _ ” her voice was soft, Padme’s teasing nature vanished.

“Hey, I didn’t know it bothered you…” she made the other look at her, “Ahsoka, he’s fine, he survived that, it was years ago.” 

“I just don’t like thinking about the  _ alternatives  _ if he hadn’t.” She told the other who pulled her close. 

“Neither do I,” she took in a deep breath “I’m sorry, come on, let’s find you something you can show him.” She smiled and the younger nodded. Padme made her try on various items having her turn and show the other woman, which made Ahsoka feel self-conscious as she turned. 

“What’s that?” Padme asked standing from her seat looking at some thin lines going down the woman’s shoulder. 

“I got scratched by an Akul, it hurt like hell…” 

“That could have killed you…” 

“He killed my mother,” her voice was even-toned and Padme again embraced the other.

“I wasn’t aware that’s how she died…” 

“Few are… she just got caught off guard by the second one while hunting the first… she didn’t make it through, my father thought he’d lose us both…” 

“I’m happy he didn’t.” They finished shopping Ahsoka taking home her favorite sets, and a few dresses she liked for upcoming parties. Her somber mood increased once alone again. That was until Rex came home, she hugged him tight kissing him deeply before tucking her head into his chest, taking deep breaths as she inhaled his scent. 

“Hey, you alright?” he asked gently not letting her go she shrugged and he lowered them onto the couch. “What happened I thought you went shopping with Padme?” 

“I did…” she looked at him. “She made a joke, it was harmless, but I just… I didn’t like it…” 

“About what Ahsoka…” his thumb traced her cheek markings. 

“The scar, how I cover it, I don’t like seeing it… I don’t like thinking about it, I don’t like to think about what would have happened if you died then…” she was looking at him with wide blue orbs, they were filled with a  _ sadness  _ he hated seeing, the same sadness she looked at him with after battles, after they both stumbled towards one another once the fighting ceased, the same sadness that she gave him after coming out of that merciful state and the man whose mind she’d been connected with was now gone. He’d walk over every time he saw her in battle, remove his helmet press their foreheads together, it wasn’t much but it was something, she’d always take a deep breath before they departed, the action seeming to recenter her. 

“Hey,” he cooed pulling her in again. “I know, but I’m fine, I promise, ‘Soka…” he kissed between her montrals. “I’m not going anywhere…” he assured her making her look at him. “I promise I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You’ve never asked about my scars…” she noted 

“I figured you’d tell me when you were ready…” he replied 

“The ones on my shoulder are from the Akul that killed my mother… the one on my leg is from my brother about six months ago… we fought, worse than we’d ever had…” 

“I didn’t know that’s how your mother died…” his words echoed in her montrals as his lips stayed pressed between them. “I’m sorry Ahsoka, I figured there was a lot of emotional pain behind them, which is why I didn’t ask…” 

They stayed like that until Ahsoka started moving, moving to kiss him, moving to love him, a silent  _ need  _ to reconnect and to be close, he  _ obliged  _ willingly, feeling the same need. 

Once they finished making love, Ahsoka nuzzled up to him tiredly. 

“Do you want a child?” she asked breaking the calm silence of evening breaths.

“Now?” Rex asked turning on his side so he could see her face. 

“I’ll have a cycle soon in a few months… I figured I should ask…” 

“I don’t know… what are your thoughts?” 

“I’d rather wait… wait until this war is over… I don’t want to bring a child into this…” she paused looking at him. “I don’t want to raise one without you…” the gravity of her words was  _ suffocating _ .

“I agree, and I want to raise our child  _ together _ , I want to see every moment with my own eyes, I don’t want to just hear about it… I want to see you pregnant, I want to watch you grow and swell with something we made together out of our  _ love… _ ” he paused, he never actually said that never said that he loved her… never called their relationship love… She looked at him with wide shocked eyes and then smiled kissing him deeply. 

“I love you, Rex,” her words were soft, “I didn’t think that I would, I didn’t expect to, I assumed we’d be friends, bound by laws and through mating, I didn’t know I’d fall in love with you…” She whispered and he kissed her back. 

“I do love you Ahsoka, more than I ever thought could ever be possible.” He pressed his forehead against her own. 

“So we’ll wait to have a baby…” she continued and he nodded

“What brought this on?” Rex asked and Ahsoka stayed silent for a long time.

“Padme’s pregnant…” 

“What?!” He pulled back looking at her. “How have I not heard? Anakin must be ecstatic…” 

“He doesn’t know…” she paused “Padme is still early along, she doesn’t want to tell him until she’s further…”

“But she… you smelled it didn’t you…” Rex spoke and Ahsoka nodded

“She also stared  _ longingly  _ at a bassinet today.” 

It wasn’t long after until the pair fell asleep when morning came, Rex went for another long meeting, Ahsoka left their home to find Kix.

“Ah, Milady, what a surprise, can I help you with anything?” 

“Yes,” she paused and the Doctor shut the door to his office. “I need some form of birth control, long-lasting preferred…” she tried not to sound  _ uncomfortable  _ about it. Kix only smiled, 

“Of course, there are a few of them but the best one for you would be the arm implant, it has little to no side-effects reported on Togruta, won’t harm or change your heat cycles, and lasts between 3 and 5 years depending on what you want but can be reversed just by removing it.” 

“Let’s go with 5 just to be sure.” 

“Not a problem, I can put it in today if you’d like, I have them here.” she raised a marking “There are several wives and senators I see and treat as well. You’re not alone in your apprehension to bring a child into a world during a war.” She only nodded.

The procedure was quick and painless though she hated seeing the needle used to inject the device. Ahsoka informed Rex when he got home that night the other laughing over her fear of the needle. 


	5. Burdens Shared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s going to be mentions of past Self-harm, rape, and Suicide in this chapter, I’ll be putting a warning right before if you want to skip that, and when that part is over.   
> There’s a lot of feels… 
> 
> Posting this on Sunday instead of Tuesday, cause my Christmas starts Monday night and I just want to relax for a few days.

A few more months passed, more battles, more war, more fighting, Padme announced her pregnancy at a dinner party, everyone was ecstatic about the news, Ahsoka included despite having already known, and attended shopping trips with the other. Things were going in a good direction with the war, though all bets were still off when it came to when it would end. 

They were back on Coruscant, resting peacefully a week after the party, Ahsoka woke up clutching her head. She tried easing the pain but when it wouldn’t, and accompanying  _ nausea  _ too great, she went to the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach. She knew this heat cycle would be worse, she’d missed her last one due to the Akul attack that took her mother, her body was focused on healing from the  _ venom  _ instead of preparing for a child. However, she didn’t imagine it would be this terrible. 

Rex woke with a start, Ahsoka was gone but he could hear her throwing up from the bathroom, he was at her side in a moment keeping the lights off. 

“Ahsoka…” he kept his voice soft and she looked at him shaking her head. “I don’t know what’s happening are you sick?” he asked wetting a cloth and wiping her mouth gently before handing her some water to get rid of the bile. 

“Yes and no…” she looked at him. “I’ve never gotten this sick before… I usually just feel dizzy for a few days…” 

“Wait…” he’d been reading up “Is your cycle starting?” he asked and she only nodded. “Alright, it’s usually what 2 maybe 3 days of this before it passes and the rest starts?” Again she nodded as he slowly helped her to stand. He turned the lights on low and started a bath hoping it would ease her discomfort. 

“Alright, I have a meeting tomorrow, I’ll ask Padme to stay with you and pack so we can go somewhere, I’ll let everyone know I’ll be gone for a few weeks with you, I’ll tell Anakin what’s happening.” He told her as he helped her get into the water. 

“Okay…” she replied he tried easing muscles with his hands, when she got out of the water, she threw up again, sitting on the cold tile with a  _ shudder _ . 

“It’ll be okay…” he promised, wrapping her up in a towel and carrying her back to their bed. He grabbed a bowl placing it next to her just in case. 

It was early in the morning when he called Padme, who was already awake.

“Of course, also I’d like to offer you the lake house I have on Naboo, it’s quiet and secluded nothing will bother you two there…” 

“Thank you, Senator, that sounds perfect.” 

Ahsoka stayed in bed,  _ buried  _ under blankets, relishing in the  _ quietness  _ of them, and their warmth. Rex gave her a gentle kiss goodbye telling her they’d leave tomorrow morning and that Padme would be there soon. She hadn’t thrown up again and had managed to keep food down, so he assumed the worst had passed in the night. 

Padme was there soon, Ahsoka noted, the other woman packing her a bag for Naboo, before coming to sit on the bed beside her curled up form and read, her hand running over her slowly swelling stomach from time to time. Ahsoka had slowly come out from her cocoon, eating something and was resting next to the other, her own hand went to the woman’s stomach. 

“They’ll be strong…” she noted tiredly, barely awake.

“They?” Padme asked giving her a look.

“There are two.” she smiled “I can feel them both.” 

“You’re full of surprises.” Padme spoke, “I packed your bag, I put some comfy things in there for the most part.” 

“Did you pack my necklace…” she asked softly and Padme got up going over to her vanity with the hanging space for her necklaces. 

“Which one?” 

“The silver one, Rex made it… it has the Fett clan symbol…” Padme looked, finding the piece and lifting it into her hand. 

“He made this? When?” 

“The night before we got married…” she told the other who smiled as she read the inscription. 

“That was sweet of him,” 

“One of the blacksmiths helped him, let him use his tools, he told me Rex was embarrassed he didn’t have anything to give me, he didn’t need to,” she told the other who packed the necklace in a small pouch. “I always wear it outside the house…” 

“Anakin told me you made him one? I’d love to see it.” Ahsoka gestured to Rex’s closet, 

“It’s on the shelf in a box… he looks at it almost every morning…” she told the other woman who grabbed the box and the necklace opening it and examining it.    
“I can see why he wanted to make you something in return.” She smiled looking at Ahsoka who beamed back at her,

“I was content with this marriage, I was okay if we  _ never  _ loved one another, I was okay if we were  _ just  _ companions, okay if we were just friends bound by laws and mating…” she smiled “He’s so much more than that… I feel  _ safe  _ with him… he grounds me… when we’re fighting… he grounds me… I see so much  _ death _ , he makes me appreciate the lives still there…” 

Ahsoka was silent for a while, Padme had thought she drifted off again when she spoke. 

“Do you think Rex would leave…” Padme eyed the other. 

“No, I don’t, do you?” Ahsoka was sitting up, bringing her knees up to her chest, to Padme she seemed so much  _ smaller  _ in that position. 

“No, but his  _ heart  _ can change… mine  _ cannot… _ ” She whispered worrying her lip between her teeth. “Our marriage is made from a  _ selfish  _ decision.” 

“Arranged marriages happen, it doesn’t make you selfish…” 

“It wasn’t needed for the alliance…” 

“What do you mean?” 

“My father was content to sign the alliance…  _ without  _ a marriage…” she looked at Padme, “My brother didn’t think the Republic was strong enough, or worthy enough… he went behind my father’s back… contacted the Separatists… they have a Togrutan General… who  _ demanded  _ me in exchange…” 

“So your father pushed for you to marry Rex…” Padme paused, her words weighing heavy. “Ahsoka, that’s not selfish, Kydex is known to be  _ ruthless… _ ” 

“He’s exiled from Shili for his crimes…” 

“That’s  _ not  _ a selfish decision, by you or your father, he added that to protect you, you agreed, you  _ consented  _ to be with Rex… something tells me you wouldn’t have with Kydex.” Padme was wrapping the other in her arms. 

“Have you told him this?” she shook her head, “I think you should… does anyone else know what your brother did?” again, she shook her head. “Then you should tell him… I know it’s scary… and it doesn’t have to be now… but you should.” 

Rex came home a few hours later, Padme meeting him at the door, 

“Oh good, Ahsoka’s upstairs, she’s been feeling much better, her bag is packed, the lake house staff knows your coming. There’s still some soup, she may want some more.” 

“Thank you Padme, really thank you…” 

“Of course, I miss having a close companion like her.” The other woman went to leave but paused. “Ahsoka has a heavy secret to tell you, I don’t know when she will, but she’s scared you’ll hate her for it…” 

“What… I’d never…” 

“Well, when she tells you, reassure her of that,” Padme said, the other nodded and she left. 

Rex went upstairs seeing Ahsoka sitting up reading in bed. 

“Hey,” she smiled at him, she looked tired, 

“Hey, you hungry?” she nodded and he left getting them both a bowl and bringing it back. They ate, he told her about her meeting, about his chat with the Emperor and Anakin, Oppo would lead any battles in his absence. She nodded along, asked a few questions, but continued to eat, finishing the dish, Rex taking the empty one. 

“I love you…” she told him and he kissed her forehead softly 

“I love you too,  _ always _ .” he put an emphasis on the word. She looked at him with a  _ broken  _ expression and he was opening his arms, she  _ crawled  _ into his lap, as soon as his arms closed around her she started to cry. 

“No, Ahsoka, don’t, please don’t cry…” he whispered gently, “Please ‘Soka, Cyare, tell me what’s wrong…?” he pulled her face out of his chest. 

“Padme says it wasn’t  _ selfish _ , but I can’t shake it…” 

“What is this about? This can’t be about birth control… I told you I wanted to wait as well…” she shook her head. “Then what…” 

“The alliance  _ didn’t  _ include a marriage… not  _ originally…  _ my father added it last minute… moved the date up,” 

“Why did he do that…?” He wasn’t mad he was just confused. 

“My brother doesn’t  _ believe  _ in the Republic because they’ve not come to Shili’s aid in the past…” 

“Have the Separatists?” again she shook her head 

“But they have a Togrutan General… my brother believes that makes them strong…” 

“What’s his name Kydex right?” she nodded

“Nashoba went behind my father’s back, set up a separate alliance, Kydex’s only demand was me…” 

“You didn’t want him…” Rex spoke and she nodded sobbing into his chest. 

“No one besides my father and I know what happened… Nashoba doesn’t know… I didn’t tell Padme…” she looked like her world was  _ threatening  _ to cave in around her. 

“What happened?” His voice was gentle,

**_***Mentions of past rape, self-harm, and Suicide***_ **

“A few years ago, my father hosted a meeting with the Tribe leaders and their General’s, Kydex was one of them. He just kept  _ leering  _ at my mother, it made her uneasy... I’d gone to bed, so had mother, my father was still talking with the elders…” she clutched his shirt tighter. “He went into their room and  _ raped  _ my mother… he hurt her, he beat her, he  _ threatened  _ to do the same to  _ me  _ if she fought…” each word was  _ choked  _ out through a sob and Rex felt like all the wind had been  _ knocked  _ out of him. He kept her close to him holding her as if he could stop her from  _ breaking _ . She was  _ trembling  _ in his arms, she was  _ breaking  _ and he couldn’t do anything to stop it, his heart clenched, his embrace tightening. 

“My father was outraged, he  _ exiled  _ Kydex from Shili. My mother tried to kill herself, she’d cut herself, and harm herself, I’d always heal it… my father told her he still loved her, that this didn’t change anything… she wasn’t the same… she was  _ broken _ , and there was no way to fix her…” she sniffled and Rex wiped away his own tears. “She had a cycle, and after she seemed  _ better…  _ not perfect but  _ better… _ ” she looked at him her bottom lip trembling. “She wanted to go on an Akul hunt… I told we should I thought she was wanting to celebrate surviving it… she wanted to move past it for good…” She sobbed again 

“When the Akul came towards her, she just  _ dropped  _ her blade… she just stood there… she just  _ let  _ him slash at her and bite her, I screamed, I tried to get him off her, that’s how I got the scars on my shoulder. I couldn’t think straight… I killed the Akul and I tried to heal her,  _ I did _ , I really tried, everything felt like it was burning from the venom. She looked at me and smiled, she told me how  _ proud  _ she was of me, how strong I was, how much she loved me, my father, my brother, she wanted me to forgive her for being weak, but she needed to be  _ free…  _ she needed my father to be free…” She cried hard for several long moments. “She wasn’t going to make it… so I did the same mind trick I’ve done on the men… I should have ended her suffering sooner, but I couldn’t, I couldn’t bring myself to stop her…” Rex just listened “It was hours before she passed… I don’t even  _ remember  _ going home, I don’t  _ remember  _ getting there, or bringing her body back with me. I woke up in my bed, and my father was there, dressed in black. I’d been asleep for a week, they paused the funeral until I was better. I told him what happened, he seemed to know, it’s like he knew she was going to do that…” 

**_***End of past rape, self-harm, and suicide***_ **

“Ahsoka, I’m so sorry… I didn’t know I wouldn’t have ever known,” he was wiping her tears away pressing his forehead to hers. “Thank you, for trusting me, for loving me enough to tell me this…” he made her look at him. “If I had known that  _ Monster  _ wanted to hurt you, I would have suggested the marriage myself…” 

“My father thought that if I mated and he still somehow got to me, he hoped I was strong enough to survive…” 

“It won’t happen, I  _ promise  _ you that, on my  _ life _ , I swear he will never  _ hurt  _ you.” Rex paused “If we face him in battle I want you to leave, I need you to leave, I don’t want him anywhere near you.” He told her firmly and she nodded. 

“Is that why you and your brother fought?” he asked and she nodded

“He came into dinner so  _ fucking arrogant  _ and proud of himself, boasting about what he’d just done, and letting me know he found me a worthy  _ mate  _ in the process.” she sneered the words with bitter hatred. 

“I told him Kydex is a  _ monster _ , he’s exiled from our home for crimes against our people, but he didn’t care. He had the  _ audacity  _ to say if I’d mated with him a few years ago mother wouldn’t have  _ died… _ ” her fists clenched hard and she ground her teeth. “I lost it, I jumped across the table with a knife and attacked him. I told him he’s as  _ dishonorable  _ as Kydex is, he’s just as monstrous, that he’s  _ disgraced  _ our family with his attitude and should never be allowed to  _ rule  _ our home if he believes traitors to be strong. We both got hits off at one another, he slashed my leg I broke his arm, he had me pinned on the ground with his hands around my neck, screaming that I was  _ weak  _ and a  _ fool  _ not to see Kydex’s strength, I broke his rib and gave him a slash on his side. My father finally intervened when he started  _ slamming  _ my head on the ground.” She looked at Rex, “Nashoba and I have fought, but  _ never  _ like that.” 

“You still didn’t tell him?” 

“If he was going to have that attitude he didn’t  _ deserve  _ to know.” she took in a deep breath. “My father was scared, worried, the Separatists were set to arrive two weeks before you were originally planned to come, my father called Palpatine that night and made the changes to the arrangement…” 

“I’m happy he did, I’m not happy how it came about, but I’m happy to have you in my life, I don’t want that to change Ahsoka, not ever.” He told her, his forehead against hers again. 

“I love you…” 

“And I love you…” He kept her there, wrapped in his arms until she relaxed into his form. He moved them so they were laying down, keeping her close to him. 

“Tomorrow we’ll go to Naboo, and just be away from everyone…” Rex told her gently. His hand rubbed up and down her back as she relaxed and finally fell asleep. 

When morning came Rex woke Ahsoka up, she was nuzzled into his neck, her nose tickling the skin as she exhaled. 

“I’ll be back soon, I have one last thing I have to do before we leave…” Ahsoka nodded still not fully awake. 

He went to Palpatine’s office, asking to see the elder man, telling the messenger it was important. Rex was let into his office quickly. 

“Ah, General Rex, what’s wrong, my messenger said you seemed flustered… Is Ahsoka alright?” he asked and Rex nodded

“She is, we’re set to leave soon, but I wanted to make a specific request…” 

“What about?” 

“Ahsoka told me some things about the Separatist General Kydex, he’s Togruta exiled from Shili. If he should appear in a battle I need her to get out and come back here. I can’t have him anywhere near her, he’s far too dangerous.” 

“I’m not sure I understand…?” Palpatine asked concern evident in his voice. 

“They’re not my secrets to tell, but he’s made some very dangerous intentions clear towards her in the past, ones I’m not willing to risk.” 

“Alright, we’ll get her out and keep her protected from him… I don’t know what happened, I don’t need to if he’s dangerous to her and her wellbeing that’s all I need to hear.” 

“Another thing… customarily if he were arrested he’d be tried on his homeworld if that happens and Anuka is not King, we can’t send Kydex back to Shili to face his crimes, Nashoba isn’t aware of Kydex’s intentions towards Ahsoka, nor his past actions on Shili… he wouldn’t send him to trial…” 

“Then we’ll process him here,” Palpatine stated, “Thank you, General, please, we’ll keep her safe, go be with your wife.” The other nodded, bowing before he left the room. Rex went back to his home, packing his own bag before rousing his wife, getting them both onto the ship and heading off towards Naboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, have a Happy Holidays no matter what you celebrate! Have a happy New year as well.


	6. Wants and Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka's heat cycle, so there's smut, also Rex may have a kink, but Ahsoka may love it too much herself.

When they landed on Naboo they were escorted in by an attendant who showed them to their rooms. Let them know what times food would be delivered to the smaller sitting room outside of their main bedroom. The pair thanked them, and soon they were left, it didn’t take long for Ahsoka to be on him, looking at him with those same hooded, wild eyes, growling lowly at him, 

“Easy ‘Soka…” he cautioned supporting her weight, wrapping her legs around his waist. It wasn’t long before she was being pressed beneath him against the bed, his mouth trailing down her skin until it rested between her legs, her eyes were hooded over with wide pupils as he began his actions against her sex. Ahsoka let out a whimper tipping her head back into the bed as he licked up her slit, in her current state it wasn’t long until her hands were scratching at his scalp her breathing turning into pants. 

Soon she came, and he licked up the fluid she had before kissing her hungrily, she was wrapping her legs around him again, pulling him closer by digging her heels into his ass. He lined up and plunged into her with a groan, biting hard into her shoulder to leave a mark, Ahsoka whispered absolutely filthy things in his ear spurring him on having him set a relentless pace into her from the start. His mouth left gentle marks on her lekku, soon, she came again, he was quick to follow, keeping burring in her until she came down from her climax and her walls relaxed around him, he began moving in her again 

“R-Rex…” she whimpered out as he continued to move in her. 

“I have you,” he told her gently, her legs unhinged from his waist, her feet coming to rest next to her hips and she looked at him with that same look he’d seen so many times, he swallowed, and soon, he was suddenly pressed against the bed as she straddled him, pressing his arms up on either side of her head. 

“I have you,” she told him breathlessly, leaning down next to his ear, her tongue darting out to lick the shell of his ear. Soon she was leaving her own marks, Rex could feel her pointed teeth scraping his skin but never biting down, she always asked, always made sure he was okay. She was moving again and he let out a moan. 

“‘Soka…” 

“My General,” she purred at him, “you know there are women who lust after you, they whisper about you, how they want you to bend them over and fuck them.” She purred at him as she continued to fuck herself on him. 

“They could never compare.” 

“If only they realized that.” she started to cover his scar in her marks, Rex taking the moment to start meeting her thrusts, he wouldn’t be lasting much longer, and that was proven as he came, another soon to follow, laying on his chest with panting breaths, their skin slick with sweat. 

He turned them on their sides holding her close against his chest as their breathing calmed, it wouldn’t last, he knew that he was going to love this, she was a drug to him, even without the venom. 

When he woke a few hours later Ahsoka had started leaving a trail of marks down his chest towards his stomach. She looked at him with hooded eyes as she flashed venom leaking teeth at him coming back to kiss him, the venom made his tongue numb and the effect was still slightly the same. 

There was a question in her eyes as she flashed teeth at him again, asking silently for his consent, he nodded, waiting for the bite he expected on his shoulder, but it didn’t come, instead, the sharp pain of her fangs entering his flesh came over his scar, already tender from her heated actions to cover it, he threw his head back letting her name slip out of his mouth breathlessly. Soon she was back, kissing him hungrily as his body adjusted and then reacted to her toxins. 

Rex never could fully understand how she hadn’t killed him with her toxins regardless if he was allergic or not. Soon Rex flipped her so she was on her knees, he had a new idea, he watched her fight over and over, watched her train with the Men or with Anakin, he wanted to push her flexibility to it’s seeming limit. She gave no protests to the matter as they started up again. 

Rex took note that Ahsoka became pretty non-verbal during her heat if she did speak the words were often bitten out in Togruta, which despite his continued studies on his own time, he only caught about every other to every third word. Ahsoka turned into the most lustful being he’d ever seen, full of needy whimpers and moans, a constant wanting of him, a  _ demanding _ . She didn’t always let Rex take the lead, often she grew tired of him wanting to experiment and work out new reactions from her and flipped their positions with a groan and a sharp statement. She’d injected him several times over the course of a few days, Rex half wondered how long they’d been there as they had a rare break where Ahsoka was tapped out enough that Rex could get some food into her, he noticed that she hadn’t been eating much at all, but he hadn’t all that much either to be fair, however, he wasn’t going through a growth spurt, which he took notice of, and her Lekku looked as though they could fill out a little more, as could the rest of her, she didn’t look underweight but he just wasn’t used to it. 

It took her another several day to calm down, which let Rex feed her more, but the pain had returned with the lack of lust as a distraction. Rex tried to comfort her sore joints and muscles by massaging her when he could, she was also exhausted, which he could relate to. However, she seemed to stay sleeping for almost full days at a time, being awake long enough to eat. It did at least let Rex get caught up on reports and paperwork as she was content to cuddle up to his side sleeping as he worked. Anakin had put in a request to approve a new company formed from the Legion’s men: one for Ahsoka, he had watched the adept abilities to hunt and move with an almost silence during training and wanted her to train a small group of other men for infiltration and stealth missions. Rex smiled, giving him a list of those he thought would do well at it, but the name is what really made him smile Akul Company, it fit his Huntress. 

She stirred, blue orbs opening to peer up at him before she nuzzled closer. 

“Anakin is making you your own Company…” Rex told her softly “We’re calling it Akul Company, he wants you to train them for stealth missions.” 

“I can do that.” She was leaving lazy kisses on his neck. 

When Ahsoka was feeling better, less pain and less tired specifically, they returned back to the Capital world, of course, she was still balancing out hormones, and the new growth, and joined the men in their drills, before training with Anakin, and then her own company. Rex watched their progress both in the training fields and on the battlefields, Ahsoka teaching the men to move all but silently in their armor.

On this particular battle, Ahsoka was leading her men through the dense woods while the rest of them, Rex and Anakin included, kept up the fighting on the front lines as a distraction. They were sent to infiltrate and take out a shipyard, wanting the small group to take out the weapons facility within the structure, and the rest of it if they had time. They were silent, hunting their target, stalking the enemies within the base and taking them out with deadly accuracy. Ahsoka, with her abilities, would often go ahead and clear the path for the others, but now: this place was too large and it was too dangerous. 

They were getting the charges set on the weapons manufacturing part of the facility when Ahsoka noticed that the workers, weren’t there willingly, Shackles bound them to their work stations, Ahsoka growled low. 

“We have time, half of you are going to put charges over the rest of the facility, half of you are going to stay here and work to free them, and put the charges where they’ll do the most damage,” Ahsoka ordered and the group split up, she trusted the men enough for them to complete their task without her guidance and without detection. 

Ahsoka and the others liberated the prisoners telling them how to run and get out, and where to wait. Asking if there were more, evidently they were the only ones still on shift, the rest going to their housing facilities hours ago. Ahsoka got word that the rest of her men had set the charges and she ordered them back to the frontlines. Telling them to let Anakin and Rex know they’d need a Civilian extraction once the battle had ended. They got the last prisoner ushering them all out quickly. Soon they were back at the front lines. 

“Took you long enough,” Anakin jested “Though I heard you had a distraction or several…” 

“I couldn’t leave them.” 

“I know, I’m proud of you, now blow the place up.” He laughed and she hit the button on her compad, explosions erupted from the sky as the chain reaction occurred, Rex on instinct shielding her from the blast. 

When the pair was back home, it didn’t take long for them to be grabbing at one another’s clothing falling back into their shared bed with a chorus of giggles. Rex working her open with his fingers until she was panting. 

“Stop teasing…” she barked out, putting a death grip on his wrist “I want you… now…” there was that dangerous look but Rex didn’t back down.

“Did you just talk back to and give orders to a senior commanding officer?” He questioned her calling upon the tone he used with misbehaving troops. 

“So what if I am…” she challenged and he smirked, finding satisfaction in the way her eyes widened slightly. He stopped his actions, removing his fingers, licking them clean and stood up. He walked over to his closet and grabbed the sash he used to tie his sword onto his waist from their wedding, his satisfaction grew when she raised her brown in question. 

“Rex…” 

“Do you trust me…” he stared at her and she nodded he waiting until she spoke. 

“I trust you…” 

“Sir…” he smirked again and she swallowed, oh how the tables turned, usually he was the one faltering, taken aback with her every movement of her entire being. She stayed silent as he approached motioning for her to stand. 

“Attention…” his voice had the entire ring of command and she stood at attention as he circled around her. “They filled out nicely,” he noted his breath hot against her montrals, his hand trailing down her longer lekku, she shuddered beneath him. “At ease…” another shudder as she went to a relaxed attention stance. He tested the sash in his hands, the fabric was soft enough that it wouldn’t cut into her skin but strong enough that she couldn’t break out of it. He positioned her arms so that they rested across her back, her hands clasping the opposite forearm before he wrapped the fabric around them tying them and her elbows in a knot. He walked to her front placing his forehead against hers. 

“I have you…” he reminded her and kissed her gently before placing her back onto the bed. 

“Now, where was I?” he asked before smirking at her and reinserting his fingers into her sex, causing her to moan out. “Right… that’s where,” He was leaving bites and marks on the inside of her thighs and her hips working and curling his fingers in her until she was shuddering, he knew she was close, and he intended to push her right to the edge… a few more pumps of his fingers and her back arched, he withdrew his fingers, licking them again, watching her chest heave, and then, the recognition coming across her features. Her head picked up and she glared at him, releasing a low growl in her throat, her arms strained against the bindings, which held. 

“None of that…” He told her kissing her deeply. “You got what you wanted for the last week, I want to watch you come undone, over, and over without the distraction of your heat.” He whispered peppering kisses down her lekku, a thought crossed his mind and he grinned. One hand came up to stroke on of her front lekku while the other got attention from his mouth. She let out a moan, low in the back of her throat. He grinned, taking the tip and sucking it into his mouth, she arched her back at him, his name spilling from her lips like a prayer. He continued his actions, painfully aware of how hard he was, how amazing she would feel around him right now, but that wasn’t the point. The point was to make her come completely undone, and yes it was mildly torturous, but he just wanted to watch her, learn more, she learned every which way to move, mark, and give herself fully to him for his own pleasure, it always seemed like she gave him everything, he wanted to return the favor. He wanted to give her everything he could to give her all the pleasure she deserved. 

He continued to push her right to the edge and then pull back several times before Ahsoka finally let out a dangerous sound he could hear the fabric straining, and he knew if she used the force, the bindings would tear. 

“Beg for me.” He commanded and she blinked at him. “Tell me what you want, beg for me to give it to you. Co-man-der.” Each syllable punctuated with a nip on her lekku. She whimpered squirming under him but he waited, patiently. 

“I want you to fuck me… I want to feel you buried in me, I want to feel your seed in me. I want to know what you did tomorrow during training, I want you… Rex… please…” 

“Plese, Sir.” He corrected with a pointed scrape of teeth. 

“Please… Sir…” she repeated with a strained moan he smirked at her, lining up and plunging into the hilt her head tipped back and he ran a long stripe up her neck with his tongue before claiming her lips again. He set a bruising pace, he wasn’t going to last long and he knew she wouldn’t either. It wasn’t long before she came with a sound that either became silent or somehow went above a pitch he could here, working himself in and out of her through her climax until he found his own, releasing deep into her just as she asked for, he stayed buried in her for several moments before he pulled out, Ahsoka letting out a sensitive whimper. Foreheads together as ragged breaths slowly evened out. 

“I have you…” he whispered softly pulling her to sit up so he could unbind her arms. “Shit… ‘Soka…” as the cloth was removed, it revealed red bruised skin. “I’m sorry…” He faced her again as she slowly moved her arms.    
“Don’t be… trust me I didn’t even notice…” She told him nuzzling against him “I loved it… it was different… but I really enjoyed it.” she kissed away his guilt, as he carried her to the bath, as the water-filled, she healed the marks on her arms, leaving the rest of them. Soon they were back laying in their bed, pressed skin to skin Ahsoka tucking her head under his chin as he left light kisses between her montrals as they fell asleep.


	7. Hunting to Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our normal schedule of Tuesday uploads,   
> I have a few more chapters written out,   
> but I have another story I'm working on that I might upload soon and intersperse them.

The next battle was  _ horrible _ , they planned, multiple times, went over all the options and still: here they were, Ahsoka’s company wasn’t being sent into the stronghold to take it out, they had tried, and when they got close, things got too dicey and she pulled them all out. She wasn’t willing to risk her men’s lives. So instead they used their skills to extract the injured. 

Rex had only watched Ahsoka personally give a soldier Mercy a few times, this one battle tripled that number, she looked utterly exhausted, he was surprised to see her stand. Kix, when she wasn’t healing, wasn’t giving Mercy, was forcing her to eat, Rex knew all they were was a ration pack that was basically protein and sugar. Ahsoka seemed to enjoy the flavor of them, she’d gone through enough of them. There was one man they were healing Kix swearing stating that his heart stopped. Ahsoka didn’t hesitate as Rex watched her look on his arm, using the force to remove his armor on his arm, before finding the vein in his shoulder, her teeth biting down, hard, injected her venom into the man. Rex had the sudden remembering that she could change the intent of her venom, she had basically given the man a dose of pure adrenaline. Ahsoka waited for response blood on her lips, hovering above his shoulder ready to try it again when Kix exclaimed they got a heartbeat. She sat back on her heels, wiping the blood off with the back of her hand. Rex stood behind her, letting her lay back against his legs, his hands resting on her shoulders. She looked up at him with almost grey colored eyes. 

“You can take a break…” he told her and she shook her head resting against him. He sighed, she was stubborn and  _ determined _ . The battle ended not long after, Rex sticking close to Ahsoka’s side, he was worried but she wouldn’t stop. She continued to press on, healing when needed, giving Mercy when needed.

The last man she gave Mercy too she looked at Rex, her breathing labored pants, her hand started reaching towards him, her lips started to form a word when her eyes rolled back in her head, her body falling, he took the few short strides and caught her. Carrying her in her arms to one of the medical cots. She’d never passed out before. She’d come close, and Kix noticed it was linked to low blood sugar, hence the ration packs.

However, this was something beyond what sugar could solve, Ahsoka had used up every ounce of energy she had left, she was done. Rex tucked her in sitting at her side, her hand grasped in his. He kissed her knuckles softly

“You’ve done enough…” he repeated the phrase to her almost after every battle. 

It wasn’t until the next morning that she awoke, they were retreating from this battle, their losses too great to continue onward. The army packed up and left, fleeting from this battle, their information had been next to useless and gave wrong information left and right. Ahsoka tried to help, Kix insisted under threat of sedation that she continue to rest. It wasn’t until they landed back on Coroscaunt that his threats ended.

Ahsoka was tired,  _ beyond  _ tired, they’d finished burying the last soldier who died on this last campaign, she didn’t need to help, but she  _ owed  _ it to the men she gave Mercy to,  _ owed  _ it to the families who showed to mark their graves, she spoke to each of them, assuring them their husband didn’t die in  _ vain _ , it was harder when their brothers and cousins looked like her own  _ husband _ , though they looked different the clan similarities were striking. Rex told her she didn’t need to, they’d understand, but she felt she did. 

With the last man in the ground, Ahsoka let out a long breath returning home when she got there Rex was already back from his meetings, he was upset, but it deflated once he saw her. 

“You pushed yourself too hard…” he noted softly coaxing her to eat before he guided her into already hot water to ease too tense muscles. 

“Is that what upsets you…” she asked wearily and he shook his head. 

“This  _ battle  _ upsets me, it  _ shouldn’t  _ have ended like this, our information was  _ wrong _ , we would have been better going in  _ blind _ .” 

“I can understand that,” she told him

“Palpatine wants you at the meetings tomorrow, he wants to hear the death count…” 

“Can’t he ask Kix?” 

“He  _ specifically  _ asked for you Cyare…” there was something in his voice and Ahsoka waited “He wants to know how many men you’ve given Mercy to on this last battle, he wants everyone to know the  _ gravity  _ of the situation…” 

“And  _ that  _ upsets you?” 

“Not the Emperor, just one of his  _ advisors _ ,” he sighed “He  _ hates  _ you, I won’t sugar coat it.” 

“Good, let him.” 

They slept soundly until morning, then Ahsoka dressed, not in her usual fighting attire but something entirely  _ regal _ , something she would wear at her Father’s meetings with the Tribal leaders. Something that  _ commanded  _ attention from those around her to look at her. Rex let out a low whistle snaking his arms around her from behind. 

Her outfit was comprised of deep blue silks with silver detailing woven into the garment. The top had wide straps, a neckline that hugged the curves of her chest, and ended a few inches below her bust hugging against her rib cage. The skirt had a decent volume to it, intricate detailing woven into the bottom of it with metallic threads and metal pieces. The detailing continued up the front of the skirt towards the waistband as it hung on her hips. Over her left shoulder and hanging on her left arm was a piece of fabric in a matching color but sheer, silver detailing on the trim, it flowed behind her pinned to her shoulder so that it covered her arm like a cape worn off to the side. 

“If they want me to speak, I  _ intend  _ to make them listen.” She told him gently, he helped her with the metalwork over her montrals and clasping his necklace around her neck. He made the call to wear his dress uniform instead of his usual casual one, making a point to wear her necklace around his neck. 

“They’ll be  _ captivated  _ by you as I am every moment.” He whispered gently against her montrals. 

Ahsoka had never been there at the beginning of a meeting, in fact, the only time she’d been in one at all was to interrupt them.

Now, they were being announced and called, when it was their turn Rex held out his arm, playing every part the perfect husband and General, Ahsoka took it walking next to him in stride, keeping herself held high as they walked up and past others sitting at the table towards its head. The room was silent, Ahsoka letting her eyes scan the faces of the men sitting there, making sure they saw her, making sure they took her in, that they remembered her.

Anakin sat on Palpatine’s right, Rex next to him, and then today Ahsoka next to Rex. 

On Palpatine’s, left was Obi-wan, Cody, and then Advisors scattered after that, sitting  _ directly  _ across from Ahsoka was  _ Tarkin _ . Ahsoka gave the older man a pleasant smile, but there was a devious  _ unknown  _ in her eyes.

“As we begin today, I first want to announce our honored guest, Princess Ahsoka Tano, she’s helping up assess the gravity of the death toll from the last campaign, and possibly giving insights into anything we can improve in the future.” He nodded towards her and she nodded back. Rex was again taken away, she held herself in such a  _ regal  _ manner had he not known her for this long it’d seem so  _ foreign _ , she was preparing to  _ battle  _ with  _ words _ , something Padme had been teaching her well, she had the tone for it, that  _ commanding  _ voice that held  _ none  _ of the arrogance of so many advisors, now she also had the tact of tongue. She was  _ dangerous  _ even in this position, entirely calm and  _ ready  _ for a  _ new  _ hunt, and a  _ new  _ prey to stalk. He only pitied whoever decided to become that  _ prey  _ for her today. 

“Thank you for having me today your Excellency, I’m honored you wish to hear my thoughts.” There it was, that tone, entirely kind but entirely  _ commanding _ . Rex smiled softly, his beautiful  _ huntress _ , on a new form of  _ hunting _ . 

For a while, the meeting was boring and full of recounts from himself and Anakin, total men, time, resupply list, when they could have new troops. How the newest ones were working out. Soon though, the questions were  _ entirely  _ directed at Ahsoka. Not  _ just  _ from Palpatine, from several advisors, all asking her various questions about the men who died, how they died, how soon into the battle, her voice was the same, she never faltered, but a hand clenched on her skirts and he gripped it in his own. 

“Miss  _ Tano _ ,” Tarkin started going over his notes from the battle, Ahsoka had been made a Commander in this war, and when she wasn’t working as a medic she’d lead small invasions, mostly relying on stealth and she trained her men to be almost as stealthy as she was. 

“I read here that you and your,  _ Akul  _ company, weren’t called on during the battle to infiltrate, don’t you think you should have done something more?” Rex gave her hand a squeeze. 

“We  _ were  _ actually, you are  _ incorrect _ , Akul company and I  _ started  _ the battle infiltrating the stronghold, it proved to be too dangerous and  _ I  _ was  _ not  _ going to risk the safety of my men. Instead, I ordered them to extract the wounded, which requires just as much skill as infiltrating a base. Our men were being  _ slaughtered  _ dying on the ground and too pinned down to get them help.  _ That  _ became our priority. The soldiers  _ must  _ always be our priority, loss of warriors must be mourned and hold heaviness in our minds.” 

“But do you think the outcome would have changed.” 

“ _ No _ , I don’t think the battle would have ended differently than a tactical retreat, I do believe however you’d need  _ another  _ graveyard to place the fallen in. I think Emperor Palpatine would be writing  _ twice  _ as many letters to their families, I believe not all of the men who needed Mercy would have gotten it, there would be  _ unneeded suffering _ .” she paused “I have a question for you Tarkin,” the man nodded to go on “If your informants were more  _ competent  _ do you believe the battle would have ended  _ better _ ?” Her voice was  _ commanding _ ,  _ absolute _ , Rex swallowed, how had she known the battle information came from Tarkin?

“I  _ beg  _ your pardon.” 

“Our information came from  _ your  _ personal  _ informants _ , I ask again if they were more  _ competent  _ and gave us  _ accurate  _ information regarding the battle, our enemy forces, their defenses, do you think the battles would have ended better.” She repeated herself “Do you think we would have  _ won _ ? Perhaps there’d be less dead to  _ bury _ , perhaps  _ fewer  _ widows and fatherless children crying over a grave. Perhaps I wouldn’t have had to  _ assure  _ a wife that her husband didn’t suffer in his final moments or a son that his father’s death was not in vain. When we don’t really know that do we?” She paused  _ glaring  _ at him, “We don’t really  _ know  _ if his death was in  _ vain  _ because we didn’t win this battle, we would have been better flying in  _ blind  _ than using the information provided by  _ you _ .” 

_ “You will watch your tongue!” _ he snapped at her and she remained in the same position she had been, a gentle tilt of her head is the only change. 

“I was asked here to speak on the  _ gravity  _ of the battle and the loss of the men. Do their deaths mean that little to you? Do you care so little about the men who fight in your war? The ones who make sure you can sit here on this capital world  _ safe  _ and  _ unburdened  _ with fighting and  _ bloodshed _ .” He rose from his chair to lean over the table at her with an  _ enraged  _ expression. His hand on either side of his form gripping the edge as his knuckles paled. Ahsoka didn’t stand she was perfectly content to stay seated.    
“Their  _ deaths _ , their  _ blood  _ is on your hands.  _ I gave them Mercy to the death you sentenced them to.” _ No one spoke, Rex was sure no one even took a breath. 

“You were asked to speak on the deaths and how to improve things in the future, not on informants.” 

“But  _ component  _ informants will improve things in the future… having good information to go off of and plan around will improve things in the future, the two are related.” She replied smoothly. 

“You asked if Akul company had been sent to infiltrate would the battle have ended differently, I told you it wouldn’t have ended for the better, but it would have for the worse, you would have another company slaughtered, you would have  _ lost  _ one of your  _ only  _ healers in your entire army, and with that: many more lives would have been gone.” Her tone absolute Tarkin opened his mouth, looking like he’d explode. 

“ _ That’s enough Tarkin… _ ” Palpatine rose from his chair. “If you’re going to  _ interrogate  _ Princess Tano on matters and then get upset when she gives you the same treatment,” he shook his head “That’s hardly fair. Ahsoka brought up good points, I agree with several of them.” He looked at the woman. “We don’t have many healers, only a handful of them, that’s nothing we can change, so we should listen to them when they tell us things and give them the same respect we demand.” he took a breath “Are there any medical-based things you think could help in the future?”    
“I think more soldiers should be trained and carrying medical kits. Basic bandaging and tunicates, something to keep them stable before the medical team can arrive. Often when the battles are particularly bad, by the time we can get to the wounded, there’s little that can be done.” 

“I agree, it should be implemented across the army, I see  _ no  _ need to place all the burden of loss on the medical teams if immediate stabilization can help survival odds I see nothing wrong with it.” He gestured to the guards. “We will break for lunch, Lady Tano, you may come back if you wish, or you may go for the day.” 

“Thank you, Emperor.” She bowed her head. Rex stood first pulling her chair back as she stood, 

“Are you going to continue to sit in and make Tarkin  _ uncomfortable _ ?” Rex asked with a smile Cody snorted as they started eating. 

“It was amusing,” 

“God I thought he was going to  _ snap  _ the armrest off of his chair,” Cody said in a hushed tone. 

One of the Red clad guards approached the trio. 

“The Emperor requests you, Princess Tano, he’s in his office.” 

“Of course,” she stood leaving the two men to exchange glances. When she entered the office Palpatine was the only one in the room.

“Please my dear, sit, keep eating.” She did as she was asked and he sat across from her at the small table. “Your words are refreshing as always.” 

“So you’re not here to caution me?” 

“Partially, I so  _ rarely  _ get to talk to anyone other than those in that room, I wanted a change.” 

“I see, I  _ do not  _ apologize for my words.” 

“I do not wish you to, you’re very smart and capable, you speak with conviction, though now, you’ve kept that  _ rage  _ out of your voice.” He took a bite of food

“Padme has taught me well.” 

“Takes a Queen to teach a Princess…” he paused “I wanted to ask you about something a bit more  _ personal  _ if you will allow me.” she nodded

“You had a heat cycle, should I be expecting some form of news?” Ahsoka shook her head.

“Rex and I made a decision to wait, we didn’t wish to bring a child into this war, I’m not pressured to produce a ruling heir as my brother is my elder,” she noted 

“I see,  _ believe  _ me, I wish the same option was possible for Anakin, wartime is  _ no  _ time to bring children into this world.” 

“They are happy though, they’re happy to welcome their child.” She spoke not knowing if Padme had shared the news of twins. 

“There is  _ something  _ else, we have reports of a Separatist General whose supposed to be at the next campaign you’ll be going to.” Ahsoka swallowed taking a long sip from her drink, trying to keep her composer. 

“ _ Kydex… _ ” the name came out as a whisper and Palpatine nodded. “What did Rex tell you…” she asked him looking at him with wide fearful orbs.

“He was vague, said he’s a  _ danger  _ to you and wants you nowhere near him if he showed during a battle to send you back here for your protection.” he paused “If he was arrested to process him here and not Shili.” Ahsoka took a long breath and Palpatine reached a hand across the table.

“On the transmissions, we’ve intercepted he does mention you, mentions he will take what is his, steal it like he did your mother…” the words hung in the air and Ahsoka let in a shaky breath, taking the others hand, tears  _ spilled  _ over. “I don’t know the details of what that means, I can infer, and nothing I come up with is good.” 

“He  _ raped  _ my mother a few years ago, that was the reason for his exile. The  _ grief  _ eventually led to her committing  _ suicide  _ by letting an Akul kill her, she needed to be free…” her tone was low, barely above a whisper. 

“You were there when she died?” Ahsoka could only nod, the grip on her hand tightened. “My child, no one should have to witness that,  _ no one _ should have to witness someone they love consumed by grief to the point that death is their only freedom. My deepest sympathies to you and your father.” 

“My brother doesn’t know what happened, other than you and Rex, no one besides my father knows.” 

“I’ll keep it that way.” he paused “If it’s confirmed Kydex is there, I don’t want you going to fight him, I would hate to see him hurt you in any manner, I’d feel so incredibly  _ guilty _ .” 

“I  _ understand _ , if that is the case, I’ll stay home.” She composed herself, wiping her tears away, they finished eating and left the office together. Ahsoka decided she’d skip the rest of the meeting. Giving Rex a deep kiss before he walked her out of the meeting room. She went to Padme, finding the other woman, they decided to go shopping, Ahsoka still dressed the same, turned heads as they walked, but she needed the distraction. 

The next few days passed relatively uneventfully until Ahsoka was again called into Palpatine’s office, but this time, Rex, Anakin, and Obi-wan were there. Rex looked concerned, more so than the others. 

“He’s there…” Palpatine nodded, Rex, coming over to wrap an arm around her, she leaned into him. She looked at him with  _ resolve  _ in her eyes. “ _ Kill _ him for me.” 

“I’ll bring him back so  _ you  _ can kill him yourself.” He told her firmly. “ _ You _ have the right to end him.” 

“We will bring him back to face charges for his crimes, more than likely if convicted he will be put to death, I will add in a point about treason against the Shili royal family,” Anakin and Obi-wan looked confused, though Obi-wan hid it better. “Which is the only statement that will be made on the matter,” Palpatine said looking  _ pointedly  _ at Anakin. “If he is sentenced to death, we can see if you wish to be the one to deliver the final blow.” 

“Frankly I care not how he dies, though I’d like to see him strung up in an Akul field.” her voice was hollow.

“We’ll cross that bridge later, for now, you’ll be staying here, and as a precaution, I’ll be increasing the guard rotations on my estate, if you go anywhere, I want you to have an escort, they’ll be undercover… but I want you protected.” 

“You don’t really think he’d come after her do you?” Rex asked    
“I don’t know, I’d rather be safe than sorry.” 

“If I may,” Anakin started “Padme would love the company, you can stay with her.” Ahsoka nodded liking the idea. 

It was the next morning when they left, Ahsoka seeing them off, giving Rex a long kiss. 

“You better come back to me…” she told him pressing her forehead against his own. 

“I promise, I’ll come to you,  _ alive _ ,” he assured her before leaving, Padme coming to grip the other’s shoulders in comfort. She felt sick in the pit of her stomach, she didn’t like this, it didn’t feel right.

Three days, that’s how long she stayed at Padme’s house in relative ease, she’d gotten messages from Rex, things were fine, Kydex hadn’t shown yet, which did nothing to ease her nerves. 

It was the fourth day when Anakin called, his holo-projected form coming to stand in the living room of his home, with Obi-wan close beside him. He didn’t need to say anything for Ahsoka’s heart to drop, his face said it all. 

“Where is he…” 

“He’s still alive, he’s being held hostage by Kydex… he says he’ll release him in exchange for you…” 

“We’ll get him out, Akul company is working on an extraction plan, they’re going to call you later to go over it.” 

“They won’t need to call me, I’ll already be there.” 

“Ahsoka  _ no _ ,” Padme cautioned “You can’t,” 

“I can’t let Rex  _ die  _ either.” she looked at Anakin, “Akul company  _ will  _ do better if I’m there anyway.” Her voice was firm. Anakin sighed 

“Take my ship, it’s well equipped and the fastest there is… I’ll talk to my uncle, just, hurry.” The call ended 

“ _ Ahsoka… _ ” Padme said again, as Ahsoka turned to start to leave her house and make the quick walk next door, the other pregnant woman following behind her into the other’s home. 

“I won’t let him take another person I  _ love… _ ” her expression was broken and Padme nodded following her in. She changed out of the casual loungewear and into her war attire, though she added another piece, an oval-shaped chest plate that matched the navy blue and silver of the rest of the armor. Rex had it made recently she just hadn’t seen a need to wear it until now. She was quick to dress the rest of herself, grabbing her weapons, using the hidden compartments of the attire to stash smaller knives, keeping a few in her boots, in her belt, under the chest plate itself. Rex’s necklace was around her neck and tucked into her dress out of sight, but she could feel the weight between her breasts. 

“ _ Please _ , Ahsoka be careful,” Padme begged as she finished packing a few small things.    
“I will, I don’t intend to let Kydex make it out of this for a trial.” They went to the small shipyard, Ahsoka booting up Anakin’s fighter giving the other a long hug before she hopped in, and took off, programing the coordinates and making the jump without much thought. 

Padme went to see Palpatine, being let into his office just as he was ending the call with Anakin. 

“I take it she already left?” Padme nodded sitting in one of the chairs. 

“I don’t think anything would have stopped her…”    
“No, I don’t think so.” Padme sighed, the pair talked for a while before the senator went home. 

Ahsoka landed on the planet, jumping as the landing sequence finished. Anakin was there guiding her over and filling her in, she was met with Akul company and they went over their extraction plan together, Ahsoka making some minor tweaks, including more than a few distractions. 

“You need to remember Kydex is a very skilled hunter, he can hear better than you can, we’ll have to set up some noise distractions along the way so he doesn’t hear us coming.” They planned to plant noise bombs and use those to cover them as they moved through the compound. 

“How long has Rex been captured…?” Ahsoka asked Anakin who was forcing the other to eat before they set off. 

“A day now…” She only nodded finished eating and took off with the rest of her men. 

They made their way along planting the noisemakers as they went, Rex was deep in the compound, they worked slowly, being cautious as the men and their leader moved through being as silent as they could. 

Rex had been fighting on the field, things were relatively normal on that front, slashing through his enemies, when he was cut off, and surrounded. 

“ _ Surrender General,”  _ a cold voice rang out seemingly from all around him. Into the ring of enemies stepped a Togruta male, Kydex, his skin was redder than Ahsoka’s was, he spoke with a heavier accent than she did as well. He knew Kydex was older, but his Lekku were shorter than Ahsoka’s a trait common on males, his montrals coming up at sharper angles instead of the smooth curves of his wife. 

“What do you want?” Rex questioned glaring at the other

“I think having  _ you  _ can get a certain  _ prize  _ to come out from hiding, I was so  _ disappointed  _ to hear that she was staying back in the  _ safety  _ of your capital, it’s too hard to get to her from there, but  _ here _ , I have all the  _ power _ .” His voice was still cold, Rex surrendered, he couldn’t fight out of this, but he didn’t want Ahsoka to come for him, he hoped she’d stay where she was, safe and secure. 

When they brought him to an interrogation room he was beaten, the other man taking pleasure in his pain, sneering insults at him, sneering things about his wife, what he would do to her when she showed up, how he’d  _ force  _ the other to watch. The very idea made Rex feel  _ sick _ , it made him see red. 

He was on another round of torture when a group of loud noisemakers went off all over the compound, the volume wasn’t deafening but it wasn’t pleasant, at least to him, the Male let out a pained  _ growl _ , shaking his head as it  _ disoriented  _ him. Rex  _ almost  _ grinned, if it also was surrounded by a  _ terrifying  _ realization… _ a Togruta would know how to hunt a Togruta… Ahsoka.  _ His heart clenched. 

The first wave of noise knocked Ahsoka on her ass covering her montrals in pain, a splitting headache coming across her eyes at it overwhelmed her entire system. In her panic, she’d forgotten the very distraction used to mess with Kydex would have the same effect. She didn’t prepare in advance. 

“Milady!” One of the men hissed coming over to her 

“No, that’s good, it means it’s working…” she whispered back, she concentrated through the force to help block out the sounds from her montrals, it worked, and as the second wave of sounds meant to target her species went off she was okay, dulling her hearing down through the force so that she wouldn’t be affected, they made it to where Rex was being kept, Ahsoka almost screamed seeing him, he was  _ covered  _ in blood, she knew it was his own, chained with his arms raised above his head, blood at his wrists as metal dug into bare skin, it trailed down his arms. His shirt was gone, leaving him in nothing but his slacks. Kydex was still disoriented but shocked the other nonetheless, her heart clenching as he screamed out in pain his body spasming with the shocks. 

“What do we do…” One of the men asked as Ahsoka took cover again, 

“Surround him, I go in alone, I’m his target, I can buy us enough time for a few of you to go and cut the power, we’ll be in the dark while the backup kicks in but that’s the moment we strike, I’ll get Rex down and you’ll move to arrest Kydex and help get Rex out, I don’t think he’ll be walking and I can’t support his weight on my own for very long.” The men nodded she took a deep breath “If Kydex makes a move to either attack me or Rex launch the noisemakers off again, it’ll buy us time. Be quick, be silent.” She told them, and they all dispersed, Ahsoka giving off another wave of the painful sounds, she waited until the ones surrounding them were in position before she sauntered in through one of the entrances. 

“ _ Kydex _ ,” the man rounded still in pain from her attack. “Let him go,” 

“I don’t  _ think  _ that’s what will be happening.” He  _ stalked  _ towards her stopping a few paces in front of her, “Drop your weapons, or he  _ dies _ .” He shocked Rex again to make his point and Ahsoka glanced at him unable to hide the  _ panic  _ in her eyes. Her swords clattered to the ground and he grabbed her  _ roughly  _ by the arm yanking her into the room’s center, forcing her to  _ kneel  _ as he bound her, luckily they weren’t Force bindings, had he  _ forgotten _ ? She wondered, regardless his lack of memory would be his undoing. She looked at Rex with a pained expression. 

“You shouldn’t have come…” 

“You know I can’t let you die.” Kydex slapped her hard across the face, she tasted blood in her mouth and spit onto the floor. 

“Enough with your little reunion.” He spoke, his voice  _ cold _ . He walked around her kneeling form his hand  _ grazing  _ down her rear lekku and she  _ stiffened  _ her wide eyes looking at Rex as her breathing, and heart rate, increased. Rex struggled against his bindings uselessly he wanted to kill this man, more than anything, how dare he lay a hand on her. He came to her front again and tutted his tongue at her. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” he started kneeling in front of her, “You  _ fight  _ me, he dies. You  _ resist  _ me, he dies. You may  _ scream  _ all you want, you may beg me for  _ mercy  _ all you want,” He turned to look at Rex. “And  _ you’re  _ going to watch, watch your wife take me in front of you, except now, you’re  _ my  _ bargaining chip for her behavior.” He gave a cold laugh and kicked Ahsoka in the chest, she fell back skidding on her side, she moved to get herself up when he was on her with a  _ growl _ . 

A noise bomb went off and Ahsoka took in a deep breath as Kydex was rendered useless for several moments, she begged that the power would shut off soon. Rex was shocked again. 

_ “Do that again, and I’ll kill him!” _ Kydex said loud enough Ahsoka knew her hidden men would hear. She panted looking up at him and he was back pressing against her his tongue coming to run a stripe up her lekku as the squirmed away from him clenching her eyes shut tight. He  _ growled  _ at her again pulling her roughly, his hands roaming down her side, Ahsoka tensed, and then, the power was off. She grinned, barely making his face out in the dark and used the force to throw him off. She released the binders  _ launching  _ him into a pillar with a resounding thud before running to Rex, breaking his bindings and lifting him up as two of the other men emerged from the shadows to help support him. Ahsoka moved to grab her swords just as she was tackled  _ hard  _ to the ground, skidding across the ground from the force disorienting her, and the backup power came on. Rex had a weapon, barely standing on his own but pointed it at Kydex all the same, who had Ahsoka in his arms with her own sword pressed against her throat. Blood dripping from her lekku as they had scraped on the ground below. 

“You’re all going to leave here,  _ now _ ,” he let a hot breath out against her montrals “She’s staying here.” Ahsoka  _ didn’t  _ look scared, she looked  _ angry _ , she looked  _ livid _

_ “I’m. Not. Yours.” _ She  _ growled  _ using the force again to send them both back into the wall and hissed as her sword knicked along her lekku as she escaped him. She called both weapons to her hands and  _ stalked  _ towards the man laying on the ground with a  _ venomous  _ look in her eyes, the same  _ dangerous wild _ look she had when hunting. Which only answered Rex’s questions about who was hunting who _. His huntress _ . She slashed at his flesh with shallow marks as blood flung out from the tips of her blades as she stood over him. 

_ “I will never be yours.”  _ She pointed the blade at his throat. “My name is Ahsoka Tano, Daughter of King Anuka and his Mate the Late Queen Kalana, Princess of Shili, huntress of Akul, Jedi, and Healer. Wife and Mate of General Rex Fett.” Rex had never heard her sound so  _ venomous  _ before. She still made long marks on the other’s skin with one blade. 

“ _ You _ are the reason my mother left me,  _ you  _ are the reason she had to be freed by  _ death _ .  _ You  _ are the reason she has died,  _ you  _ will never break me,  _ you  _ will never harm me  _ or  _ my mate,  _ or  _ my men again.” She wanted to  _ kill  _ him, so  _ badly  _ she wanted to  _ slash  _ open his throat. But he didn’t  _ deserve  _ the quick death he would get, she wanted to  _ torture  _ him, string him up in an Akul field and watch as they attacked him, listen to his screams of pain as their venom  _ burned  _ through him  _ destroying  _ his body, there would be  _ no  _ mercy. She wanted him to feel the same pain her mother would have felt had she not intervened. 

“You will be arrested and put to  _ death  _ for your crimes,” she called one of the men’s binders into her hands forcing the other to stay motionless as she bound him. “You will be tried and sentenced to death, I will push for a lethal injection of Akul venom to be the very thing that ends you.” 

Two of the others helped him stand as Ahsoka flicked the blood off her blades she kept them in her hands, and  _ stalked  _ back over towards Rex, kissing him hard and deeply pressing her forehead to his own. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’ll be fine,” 

“Can you walk?” 

“For a bit.” 

“I’ll heal you soon…” she promised and tucked her head against his chest while they prepped their prisoner. He let out a  _ growl  _ and attacked the two holding him, using his weight to throw them to the ground. The world seemed to  _ stop _ , he was rushing towards Rex and Ahsoka as he supported himself against a wall. Rex’s eyes  _ widened  _ and his hand moved to rip Ahsoka’s sword from her hand the other arm wrapping tightly around her pulling her behind him as he launched one step with her blade. The blade that  _ plunged  _ deeply into Kydex’s chest, the Togruta male’s eyes widened as Rex  _ twisted  _ the metal object letting out a cry and plunged it to the hilt. He removed it then with another twist, blood  _ splattering  _ him as the man fell back. 

Soon, he stopped  _ sputtering  _ for breath as he bled out and died. Ahsoka still behind Rex slowly moved out from behind him taking the sword from her mate. 

“It’s over…” she told him, and he had this  _ wild  _ look in his eyes. That man had been hellbent on destroying them all, he wanted nothing more than to harm them, he wanted to break his Huntress, wanted to kill him, and his men. She pressed their foreheads together and let out slow breaths that he copied, calming down from the  _ adrenaline  _ coursing through him. 

He wondered if this had the same effect for her? When he’d do this… he couldn’t help but think it did. She was recentering him, often it was the reverse. 

“It’s over…” he repeated slowly. He felt weak and he stumbled back against the wall as he blacked out, lowering himself to the ground. He could hear her calling his name in a panic but he couldn’t do anything to combat his heavy eyelids. 

Ahsoka watched him, slightly confused as he stumbled back against a wall behind him. 

“R-Rex?” she asked softly before her eyes widened “Rex!” she exclaimed as he fell down and back against the ground. She was putting him on his back her hands gliding over his bare torso, feeling for damage. She took in shaky breaths. 

“What’s wrong?” One of her men asked and she started healing him frantically. 

“He’s bleeding… a rib may have punctured something… or he… when he was tortured…” She rambled pouring her energy into him to stop and fix the damage done. Ahsoka paid little mind to her men, who were making a backboard from materials around the compound. 

“Commander…” It was Fives speaking and she looked at him. “We’re going to put Rex on the stretcher, you can keep healing him but we have to move, Kix will be able to help, he knows you’re coming…” Ahsoka nodded her bottom lip quivering 

They lifted him onto the stretcher, Ahsoka coming to sit across his hips continuing to heal him, focusing on the worst of it. They moved as quickly as they could, they didn’t want to be detected now. Ahsoka wasn’t paying attention, and soon she was at the medical setup, Kix’s hands covering her own, her head snapped up to look at him with a broken expression. 

“We’ll finish fixing him together…” He assured her, soon he was being cleaned, she was getting prepped someone was putting a gown on her followed by gloves, she didn’t know who. Kix had Rex stabilized and sedated, soon the medic was slicing into him, Ahsoka close at his side

“He was tortured…” her words came out softly 

“I know, we have him, he’ll be fine…” Kix promised, clearing blood as Ahsoka healed damaged flesh as quickly as she could. Ahsoka felt dizzy but pushed the feeling back focusing on him. She wanted to just see him wake up… even though she knew he couldn’t. They were starting to close him up, Ahsoka using the force to knit muscles and skin back together, she was almost done when her vision faded to black. 

Kix was cleaning Rex up, checking his vitals, Ahsoka was finishing up the healing before she wobbled, shifting unstably from one side to the other, Kix’s eyes widened, 

“Ahsoka…” he tried, she didn’t even register he said anything. He came to stand to her side just as her legs gave out “Whoa! Easy!” he caught her weight lowing them both to the ground yelling for one of his medics. He had to get Rex sorted and then he could treat her. One of his medics lifted her up, taking the medical robe and gloves off before putting her in one of the beds. Kix bandaged up Rex’s wound, it wasn’t that deep but he didn’t want to leave it open. He got Rex set up in the same room as Ahsoka, who hadn’t moved, he sighed softly. Cleaning off the blood, bandaging the scrapes and cuts on her Lekku. He put blankets over them both shaking his head before leaving them to sleep. 

When Rex woke up he was in the med bay, to his horror Ahsoka was asleep in a bed next to him, bandages affixed to her lekku, she looked so drained of all energy, she was still bruised and injured from the attack. Kix entered after a few moments sensing he was awake through the monitors. 

“She’ll be fine, she’s just resting, she healed you, you had some internal bleeding that took her a while to stop, she passed out before she could heal herself.” 

“How was the rest of the battle?” 

“We won, it turns out they don’t know what to do once their general is dead,” Kix spoke softly. 

It was another few days before they were leaving, immediately reporting the incident to Palpatine before returning home. 

There was unspoken  _ neediness  _ in their lovemaking as if to reassure one another they were each okay and unharmed. Rex left mark after mark on her skin, claiming anything and everything he could as if to remind a deadman who she truly belonged to, Ahsoka was much the same, they belonged to one another, bound by laws, but bound by love, something far stronger. She was his mate, and he was hers. He peppered kisses up her lekku and montrals where he dared to lick or beath on, on areas where there was once blood, they didn’t sleep much that night, Ahsoka injecting him with her venom which kept them both going until the sun started to rise. 

They stayed in the next day, relishing in the comfort of one another, sharing old stories about their pasts the other didn’t know. 

That night Ahsoka called her father, she let him know Kydex was dead, let him know their fears could finally pass. Promised she’d be there next month for his birthday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always reviews are welcome


	8. Hunting Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot to post these for a while, my bad ahahaha

Once they were both fully recovered it was back to business as usual. Spending her days with Padme, who started to shop for her children, the only people who knew she was carrying twins was herself, Anakin, and Palpatine. The pair passed the store Padme had once stared into. 

“Oh look you can go get it now,” Ahsoka smirked as they looked at the bassinet. 

“Very funny…” her hands grazed over the fabric. “I haven’t stopped thinking about it…” she smiled as a salesperson approached them. Padme stating she would need two of them and requesting they be delivered. They looked at the various clothing items, and other room things before leaving, the items would be delivered later that day. 

When they were back Ahsoka was helping Padme put together the nursery for the impending little ones. She was mostly there to lift the heavier items and help assemble the bassinets, with moderate cursing. 

“Who designed this?!” She grumbled as she continued to assemble it. 

When it was late Padme started making something for everyone to eat, letting Anakin know to bring Rex over as Ahsoka was still fighting the last Bassinet. Padme heard a loud victory cry before the sound of someone bounding down steps two or maybe three at a time, the sound made her smile, in just a few years that would be a common sound from her children, and probably Ahsoka, Padme cared for her deeply, since not being queen she didn’t have her company of her handmaidens anymore, they’d gone off to continue on with their lives, some of them would come when she needed, one completing tasks Padme asked of her. They conversed often, but it wasn’t the same. Ahsoka was a perfect replacement, having the best properties of all her handmaidens. 

Ahsoka rouned into the kitchen and froze her eyes widening. 

“What’s wrong?” Ahsoka asked, worry heavy in her voice

“What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong…” Padme started and Ahsoka wiped away tears. Padme touched her face, she hadn’t even realized she was crying. 

“You’re crying…” 

“I didn’t even notice, I promise nothing’s wrong, I was actually happy…” she embraced the other woman, who wrapped her arms around her frame. “I’m just happy I have you in my life, I didn’t realize how alone I was feeling since leaving Naboo…” Padme pulled back, crying more. “Thank you, Ahsoka.” 

“Of course, you made me feel welcome here, this is foreign to me, this isn’t what I’m used to or what I know…” Ahsoka paused “It makes me less homesick…” 

“I hadn’t thought about that, that you knew what I was going through…” Padme noted, “You’re going back to visit your home soon though…” 

“Yes, my father’s birthday is next month.” 

“Good,” Ahsoka smiled as they started getting ready for dinner, soon Rex and Anakin showed up, the four of them sitting down to eat talking about their day. 

“I think we almost got the nursery finished as long as the Bassinets get done.”

“Oh they’re done, but it’s never coming apart…” 

“What did you do…” Padme asked Ahsoka looked guilty 

“The tools didn’t work so I forced the screws in…” 

“Did you use the force for that…” Anakin asked and Ahsoka just kept eating which he laughed. 

After dinner, the men went up to see the nursery, Rex going mostly to see whatever bassinet had seemed to have gotten the better of her temper. But he saw two, his eyes widening 

“I didn’t know you were expecting twins…” Rex let out and Padme laughed lightly “Congratulations.” 

“Wouldn’t have known if Ahsoka hadn’t told me.” Padme shrugged and Ahsoka grinned. 

“Anakin can feel them too, I just found out first.” 

Soon the other couple left going back to their own home. Ahsoka curled up against Rex as he finished up some last-minute reports, Ahsoka taking the time to read. 

“Hey ‘Soka…” He started putting his datapad down, she was soon to put her down as well as turning to look at him. “I never actually asked you if you wanted children,” he paused looking at her.

“I do, believe me, I do…” she replied smiling softly “I love the idea of us having a baby, I want this war to end…” she kissed him. “The nursery made you think about it?” Rex nodded 

“Let’s end this war then…” he told her gently. 

They landed on Shili, Ahsoka running down the ramp before it even touched the earth below embracing her Father happily, it’d been around 7 months since she’d seen him last. 

“Look at you,” He praised turning her around seeing her growth from the last cycle about 2 months prior. “You’ve grown,” he embraced her again “You’re more beautiful every time I see you.” the man looked past him at Rex who bowed 

“Hello again my  _ son _ ,” he smiled and Rex’s eyes widened slightly, Ahsoka came back to his side gripping his arm loosely “It’s good to see you both, come on dinner’s ready, you must be tired, rest tonight, the hunt is tomorrow, the feast the next night.” He turned and started off back into the palace Ahsoka and Rex following behind him. They sat down to eat, Nashoba entering the room not long after they had. 

“Ah, sister.” he embraced the other who returned it, content to be civil with him unless he acted up again. “I see he’s  _ still  _ lasting,” he spoke in Togruti. 

“Let’s  _ not  _ start this now,” she  _ warned  _ him before sitting next to the human male again. Rex stoned his expressions, he didn’t need to tell her brother he  _ understood  _ his insults, it wasn’t worth the fight, his Togruti was rough but he had gotten better. They ate Anuka asking about the war and its progress to Rex in Basic. Who replied easily, telling him they were making headway and hoped to even host a peace negotiation with Senator Amidala in a few months once she gave birth and recovered. 

“Your daughter has been asked to be Senator Amidala’s personal guard during the trip,” Rex spoke proudly. 

“What an honor,” Her father praised in return. 

“Padme and I are very close, I’m fortunate to have a close friend like her, I’m honored she puts that much trust in me.” 

“As you should be,” her father paused “Palpatine calls every once and a while, when he has time, let’s me know you’re fitting in well, though you do  _ tend  _ to make some  _ waves… _ ” her father raised an eye marking at him.

“I have no idea what he could mean by that…” She replied sipping her drink slowly. Rex laughed. She sent him a look. 

“Your daughter is a refreshing take on the political world in the Republic, Palpatine has a  _ fondness  _ for her attitude and ability to speak her mind.” he praised again and Nashoba rolled his eyes, Rex ignored him, his father shot something to the brother in Togruti as a  _ warning _ . 

Dinner ended with the rest of the night being peaceful, Ahsoka and Rex retiring to her rooms he helped her undress from the complex metalworking on her montrals and lekku, intentionally  _ grazing  _ them as he did so. By the time they were removed, she pounced on him, grabbing at his clothing, before they both tumbled back into her bed soon a tangle of limbs, shared panted breaths, he claimed her again and again, making love to her as though it was the first time, he  _ never  _ grew tired of seeing her in this state, it was  _ only  _ for him, only something  _ he  _ could give her, and he took exceptional pride in that. Being the only one to ever see her become a  _ whimpering begging  _ mess beneath him.

The next morning, the palace was bustling with energy, Ahsoka and Rex staying out of the way of the celebration preparations by sparring out in the fields, Rex was now the one being taught how to stalk an Akul by Ahsoka and the other hunters, there would be a hunt in her Father’s name tonight, Ahsoka would be leading it when Rex asked why Nashoba wasn’t he learned that the first in line doesn’t hunt Akul unless it’s for themselves. The rest of the hunting party  _ boasted  _ it was also because Ahsoka was far better at it than her brother. Rex was taken to Ahsoka’s room within the palace, stripped to nothing but maroon pants, his feet bare, and painted by Ahsoka with war paint, she’d already been painted by one of her attendants. The same outfit as the last time, still leaving him  _ breathless  _ like the last time. She spoke words at him in Togruti as she painted his skin, and he spoke some back, he was still rough but was improving, he didn’t have to ask her what she was saying. They left seeing her father, kneeling before the dais of the throne, Anuka descended the steps, 

“Tonight you hunt  _ together _ , as a  _ mated  _ pair, as my  _ daughter  _ by blood and  _ son  _ by marriage, you honor me to hunt in my name, rise my children.” the pair did so looking at the king. “It’s very rare off worlders are allowed to hunt Akul, you will listen to my daughter and her orders, if the Akul gets you, you won’t survive, you don’t possess the slight natural immunities our people do.” 

“I will follow her orders your Majesty.” he bowed his head, Anuka placing the last war paint on their faces before blessing them and sending them off. They met the rest of the hunting party at the edge of the fields. Ahsoka grabbed her pair of blades, Rex grabbing his own. They were off then Rex using what he had learned about walking nearly silent, he wasn’t as good as Ahsoka, he could barely hear her as she moved through the grasses. She blended in better than he did, and it finally hit him, the war paint wasn’t just for show, the Turu grass was blue and white and orange, the ground maroon, they were camouflaging into their surroundings. 

The party found one, some of them working to flush the creature out towards Ahsoka and Rex who continued to track it to a clearing, while others kept it going in the right direction. When it entered the clearing Rex let out a soft swear. He’d seen one  _ dead  _ before, but  _ alive  _ was a whole other story. Its mouth was  _ dripping  _ with saliva and he assumed the toxin as it  _ gnashed  _ and  _ growled  _ at them as they circled it. 

The beast  _ launched  _ at Ahsoka, who jumped dodging the attack and  _ plunging  _ a blade into its side, the Akul turned its toothed mouth towards her and Rex  _ plunged  _ his own into the other side making the creature focus his attention on the human. Ahsoka saw the chance and took another stab at the animal, twisting the knife into its neck, it made a terrible  _ haunting  _ sound as it fell, labored breathing. 

“Finish it off.” her words were in Togruti and she looked wild as she spoke. Rex took his blade, saying a small line in togruti thanking the Akul for the fur it would provide, and the teeth they would use, thanking the creature for its death in the name of their King, before he plunged his blade in ending the creatures suffering. Ahsoka looked at him giving him a nod as she cleaned her blades on the animal’s fur. 

While Togruta didn’t eat the meat, they used the fat to keep their torches going, the lean cuts being used to attract insects to the fields that in turn fertilized the ground beneath them. The bones were carved into to make various objects, the teeth turned into headdresses and jewelry, the fur used during the cold months for warmth.    
Ahsoka handed Rex a smaller blade. 

“This is your kill, you can pick the teeth you want,” she told him as the rest of the party returned, Rex now realized how Ahsoka got so much blood on her, as he dug the teeth out of the creature’s mouth, careful not to knick himself on their sharpness, his hands and arms were covered. Ahsoka was next, taking mostly smaller ones, and a few sets of larger ones, Rex could guess who the smaller ones would be going to. The rest of the party taking the ones they wanted, leaving the rest for the jewelry makers. They hauled the beast back the moon high in the sky as they returned with  _ howling  _ victory cries, Ahsoka had made these same sounds several times in battle, taught her Akul company to make them as well. Sounds and signs instead of words were how they communicated, Ahsoka reverting back to her primal  _ huntress  _ state, just as she was now. It was  _ intoxicating  _ to Rex to see her hunt first hand. 

Anuka again greeted them, the pair kneeling once more, he said for them to rise, for the beast to be prepared. Ahsoka gave her chosen teeth to an attendant to clean them, Rex giving his as well the pair leaving, rather quickly, for her rooms bathing off the blood and grime before claiming one another again in heated  _ lustful  _ actions brought on by adrenaline from the hunt. When they finished Ahsoka asked for some food to be brought to their room, when it was the cleaned teeth arrived with them, Ahsoka sitting on the ground in front of the fire, starting her work. Rex watched her for a while looking at his own, he wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to do or make. 

“What exactly are you making…” 

“Something for Anakin, Padme, and their twins…” she smiled softly wrapping the wire around and through teeth to bind them together. 

“I don’t know what to make” he laughed softly 

“Traditionally you’d make yourself headwear.” Her eyes glanced at his sword, “But you could do a few on your sword… you never replaced the charm…” 

“I think that’d be perfect.” the Akul teeth were exceptionally hard, and he could carve into them with ease carving the same symbol he had on her necklace. Stringing one larger, a medium, and a smaller together and then attaching them onto the sword, a few test swings showed they would work fine. Rex had enough left to make two more for Ahsoka’s own, carving much the same on their undersides. He attached them to her own, while she was hyper-focused on carving into the necklaces for their friends and their unborn children. She made a single toothed one for Palpatine, and one for her Father as well. 

They continued their crafting until they fell asleep with a dying fire crackling in the background. 

The next day they stayed mostly outside training again, sparring until they were covering in slick sweat and dirt from rolling on the ground. They bathed and dressed for the feast that night. Ahsoka wearing a very ornate outfit in her classic blues and silvers. Rex wearing his formal dress uniform and the Akul necklace Ahsoka made him around his neck. They left her rooms going to the great hall, set up for the dinner and the party after, reminding him of their wedding reception. They started with dinner, people making speeches honoring their king, Ahsoka filling Rex in on who was speaking, he could understand them well enough as they spoke. After a while dinner ended and it turned into dancing, some done for the king himself, Ahsoka participated in several in her father’s honor, Rex watching sitting to the king’s right lounging on one of the couches. Nashoba on the one next to him, Rex could feel the other’s  _ glare  _ at him but ignored it. This wasn’t the time nor the place. 

After her dance Ahsoka came up to her father clasping her necklace around his neck, giving him a kiss on his cheek before sitting back next to Rex, putting herself between Rex and her brother. 

“You can still dance like that, must mean you’re  _ not  _ with child.” Nashoba started softly, it was an innocent enough conversation. 

“No I’m not.” his sister regarded him. 

“What could he not get it up.” Nashoba  _ snorted  _ and Ahsoka  _ ground  _ her teeth, watching the celebration. “Or could he not last, you should have taken  _ Kydex  _ when you had the chance, he would have gotten you pregnant.” 

“Have you considered I did  _ not  _ want to have a child…?” 

Rex listened, wondering how much longer Ahsoka would take this, he certainly was nearing his end as her fingers  _ intertwined  _ with his own as she leaned against him. 

“I don’t blame you for not wanting one with  _ him _ ,” Nashoba snorted and Ahsoka  _ growled  _ low in the back of her throat 

“At least I can have a child with my mate, your  _ arrogance  _ makes the women dislike you so much it’s why you’re still alone.” she glared at him. “I  _ earned  _ the right to have a mate, apparently you haven’t.” 

“Only because it was  _ arranged _ .” he shot back. “You know, I take it back, you shouldn’t have taken Kydex, you’re not  _ worthy  _ enough for him.” She was up and away from Rex’s side faster than should have been possible, not only that but she was grabbing her brother  _ throwing  _ him off the couch he was so content to lounge on and  _ pouncing  _ on the male shortly after, the music ceased as they two started fighting Ahsoka using her smaller size to avoid her brother’s alcohol slowed attacks. 

“I have grown sick and tired of you  _ preaching  _ that  _ monster’s  _ name as if he were some kind of  _ god _ !” she screamed, “You think he’s so  _ fucking  _ strong and great he’s  _ dead… _ ” she snapped at him all her words in Togruti, Rex got up moving to stop their fighting when Anuka’s hand clasped  _ hard  _ on his bicep. 

“Do  _ not _ , my son is  _ arrogant _ , he needs to be taught a lesson.” 

“Your majesty, I may know where this fight is headed, she may reveal something you want to be kept quiet…” 

“Then let her, it’s time she stops carrying the  _ burden  _ of her Mother’s secret to save face, to save me shame. My son has brought more shame to us than any  _ lie  _ of her mother being weak.” He spoke solumly, and Rex only nodded turning back to see Ahsoka and her brother continuing to fight like they were going to  _ kill  _ one another. 

“He shouldn’t be! That  _ failure  _ should have died instead.” 

“That  _ failure  _ as you put it is my  _ mate _ , and my  _ husband _ , he is not a  _ ruthless monster _ who is the reason our mother is  _ dead _ !” The words echoed in the silent hall and Nashoba faulted his next attack. 

“Kydex didn’t kill our mother, she died on a hunt…” 

“She died on that hunt because he  _ broke  _ her,” the commanding tone was back as she pounced  _ slamming  _ him to the marble floor beneath him, landing perfectly struck hits to his face,  _ slamming  _ his head against the ground. 

“You walk around this home praising a  _ rapist _ like a  _ god _ .” She spat the words at him angerly as her hand wrapped around his neck like a  _ vise _ . 

_ “You, lie”  _ her brother bit out and she  _ snarled  _ at him bending low, her other hand had its nails  _ digging  _ into the sensitive flesh of his lekku until there was  _ blood _

“I  _ never  _ lie. He came here, he  _ stalked  _ her like she was his  _ prey, raped _ her in her own bed, he  _ broke  _ her, he  _ threatened  _ to do the same to me, she  _ protected  _ me.” Ahsoka was crying as the words spilled out, her brother still  _ sputtering  _ for breath. “It broke her,  _ suicide  _ was her only escape, she let that Akul kill her, there wasn’t a second one, there wasn’t a surprise attack, there was the one that she let kill her. I gave her  _ Mercy _ . I took away her pain as the venom killed her, I couldn’t end her life any sooner, I gave her Mercy, and I saw what that monster did to her, I heard what he said to her as if he said it to my  _ face _ . How he  _ hoped  _ I would make the same sounds, how he hoped I’d  _ feel  _ the same.” Her face was  _ twisted  _ in anguish, tears dropping onto her brother’s face beneath her. 

“And you were so  _ foolish and arrogant and selfish to never see her pain! _ Never see father’s pain!  _ You didn’t even care _ . _ You wanted me to be bound to the very man who raped our mother, who died to free herself of the pain he caused!” _ She screamed and Rex could see the  _ haunted  _ expressions on everyone’s face as her words hung in the air. 

“You’re not fit to  _ rule  _ this world. You don’t  _ deserve  _ it, you’re too  _ selfish _ , too  _ arrogant _ , you never think about the whole picture.” She  _ spat  _ at him releasing her grip on his Lekku the blood  _ staining  _ her fingers as she sat back, allowing him to breathe. 

“You were so caught up in your own ideas you were willing to hand your  _ own sister _ over to  _ rapist  _ and  _ murderer  _ of your own mother.” She let out a laugh “And you think yourself a  _ ruler _ ,” she bit out at him “You  _ insult  _ my mate, you  _ insult  _ the man who saved me from being bound to a madman  _ hellbent  _ on rage.” she got off him, standing over him slowly as he groaned. “Rex is  _ stronger  _ than you are, he’s a  _ better  _ man than you are, he  _ always  _ will be that.” She turned to stalk off, Nashoba was up  _ growling  _ and running back at her, she heard him planting herself and using his momentum and weight against him throwing him onto the ground again, but he grabbed her pulling her with him as he gripped her neck in both his larger hands  _ constricting  _ tightly, Ahsoka  _ groaned _ , her head pressed down into the marble beneath her, her vision fading in and out of focus, her hand came up and gripped at his collar bone, using the force to  _ snap  _ the bone. He  _ screamed  _ out in pain  _ releasing  _ her neck, she tucked her legs up to her chest pushing him off of her and away. 

“Enough!” Anuka’s Voice was a loud absolute. “That is enough,” he stated again. Rex was at Ahsoka’s side, sitting her up so she was leaning against him. 

_ “She’s lying!” _ Nashoba screamed and Anuka rounded on his son. 

_ “No she isn’t.”  _ he addressed the people in the room. “My wife was  _ raped  _ by Kydex, she attempted to kill herself a few times, she harmed herself, Ahsoka healed her wounds, we kept a close eye on her, she blamed herself for what happened, I told her every day I loved her so much, that this meant nothing, that she was still my mate, my Queen, my everything…” his tone was sad. “She did use the Akul hunt to cover up her suicide, to save us the disgrace she thought we would face for her weakness. That’s  _ not  _ the case, and I only wish she would have believed me every time I told her, she  _ wasn’t  _ weak for what happened, she was incredibly  _ strong _ , I believe that had my wife not listened to him, that monster would have attacked my daughter, and then I would have lost them both,” he looked at his daughter. “I set up the arranged marriage after my son alerted me he went and contacted the Separatists to make an alliance with them, and hand Ahsoka over to  _ Kydex…  _ I couldn’t lose her to that  _ monster  _ too, I brought up the marriage to General Rex Fett to  _ save  _ her, my  _ intentions  _ were to protect my daughter, the alliance with the republic would have happened regardless, but I needed her to be protected… so in case that monster ever came near her, ever  _ raped  _ her like he did my wife, she had a chance of  _ surviving _ .” Anuka was crying openly his hand clenching at his chest. 

Nashoba looked shocked, like everything he knew was a lie. 

“You never told me.” 

“Perhaps we should have, but we wanted to keep everything quiet… and after she died, it wasn’t worth giving you more to  _ grieve  _ over.” Anuka said looking at his son. “But your sister doesn’t need to keep being reminded of it, we will not talk about that  _ monster  _ ever again.” 

Nashoba only nodded before he left the room to tend to his wounds. Ahsoka was still letting out ragged breaths where she sat, slowly healing herself as Rex picked her up placing her on the couch again, giving her something to drink and wiping the tears from her face. 

The party ended after that, people filing out, offering their condolences until it was just the tribal leaders. 

“My king, this may not be the best time but,” one of the men paused as the approached the family. “We do not believe Nashoba fit to rule on your passing… We’d like to make a motion that the position is passed down to your daughter on your death.” 

“I understand, and I see your reasoning… I can agree with your statements.” He looked at Ahsoka 

“Do you think your brother will change?” 

“I’m not sure, truthfully I don’t know…” her voice was still strained. 

“Then draft the document, I’ll sign it once you all have, if my son shows change, we will reevaluate things later.” 

Ahsoka and Rex were back in their room Rex cleaning her skin gently in the bath.

“What happens if you end up ruling?” Rex asked 

“If it’s during the war, it means we’ll be separated…” she sounded sad. “How my brother is now, I can’t let my people suffer for that…” 

“I wouldn’t want you to, it wouldn’t be ideal, but we could make it work…” he told her gently. 

It wasn’t long until she was out of the bath, tucked into bed and easily falling asleep against her lover.


	9. Hope Blood and Little Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in addition to this fic, I went down a rabbit hole and wrote another with a similar themed AU but a different direction. It'll be up later today (2/11/20) and called Spoils of War. I'll probably start alternating which I upload weekly once things get going on that one.

Ahsoka took up the habit of waking up early to join Rex in his drills with the other men, branching off to train her own, before more often than not: he’d have to go in meetings.   
One morning during the training drills with Akul Company many of her men openly stared at a figure Palpatine, Anakin, Padme, and Rex were escorting around the estate property.   
“Who is that?” Fives was the first to ask.   
“I was about to ask what is that…” Kano was the one to speak next, they were referring to blue skin and red eyes that looked as if they’d glow. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.   
“You’ve never seen a Chiss before?” she looked at their confused expressions “Apparently not…” she was going to give them the basics before the group started to head in their direction. Rex gave her a small smile which Ahsoka returned before taking a breath.  
“Company, Attention!” her voice rang out loud and commanding in the training fields all the men snapping to attention, Ahsoka didn’t follow, content to stand in a posture that suggested command, and regalness. Rex’s smile grew. His Huntress.   
“Ah, perfect, General Rex told me you’d be here,” Palpatine started Ahsoka gave him a long nod of her head in respect. “I wanted you to meet someone, this is now Admiral Thrawn, he’s recently been promoted with a task I believe you’ll take interest in: information.”   
“Competent informants?” Ahsoka replied easily with a raised brow.   
“The best there is,” Came the reply from Thrawn, he, in turn, addressed her with a bow of his own. “Mitth'raw'nuruodo, but most people simply use my Core name.”   
“Most,” she smirked slightly “Have trouble with pronunciation,” the looked at the rest of the party “It’s no fault of your own, Cheunh is hard to form if your tongue is used to Basic.” she looked back at Thrawn.   
“You mentioned you’re here as intel gathering? Have the Chiss decided to join or did they send you to aid up as mutually assured salvation?” Ahsoka asked smoothly and Thrawn smiled back, Rex watched her, he wasn’t aware she knew this much about the Chiss, he’d been learning since this morning.   
“I have myself and a crew to man a warship, for the moment all from the Ascendency, to aid the Republic and protect my people from destruction, you are correct.”   
“Then I have faith that their tacticians and navigators will be up to the task.” she inclined her head towards her men “I assume you’re getting a tour?” the blue-skinned man nodded.   
“Emperor Palpatine wanted me to meet you, thought we’d have similar,” he spoke a phrase to her in Cheunh,   
“Attributes.” Ahsoka supplied, he nodded “One warrior species to another I suppose.”   
“You value information, correct information saves the lives of your men.”   
“You are correct.” She eyed Rex.   
“I also offered him your abilities and that of your men should the need arise,” Palpatine spoke and Ahsoka nodded at him.   
“Myself and Akul company will be more than happy to assist.” She nodded and the group left, Rex giving her hand a quick squeeze before he departed. When they were gone Ahsoka waved her hand at her men to relax.   
“So what’s a Chiss,”   
“That’s a Chiss, classic form of a proud warrior species, they make good tacticians, I haven’t met Thrawn before, but I’ve heard some stories.”   
When Ahsoka returned home, Rex was already there he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.   
“How was training?”   
“To be expected, how were your meetings?”   
“That Chiss is interesting,” he noted, “Not sure how I feel about him just yet…”   
“Too many unknowns?”   
“Anakin can’t read his mind at all, he said it’s one of the strangest things he’s tried to read.”   
“Not surprising, their minds, especially those of their tacticians, are extremely complex.”   
Rex pulled her a little tighter.   
“I’m guessing you’re already aware of the mission I’m going to be asked on,”   
“I…” he paused “I do, I don’t like it, right now it won’t happen there are too many unknowns,”   
“But? You know something.”   
“The Separatists have been raiding and kidnapping their navigators, which didn’t seem like that much of an issue until…”   
“Until you found out they’re one, children, and two basically force sensitive?” She felt Rex nod “But the Chiss don’t know where they are?”   
“Not yet, when they do that’s when you’ll be called on.” He told her. “Just be careful, I don’t think the Separatists intend to just give them up easily if they’ve gone through such the effort to take them.”   
“We will be, it’s what we do best.” She turned in his arms to kiss him. 

Another month passed before the conversation came up, Ahsoka and Rex got called into Palpatine’s office, Thrawn was there, as was Anakin.   
“You’ll be assigned to assist Admiral Thrawn with Akul Company on his mission.”   
“I take it you found the girls?” Ahsoka looked at Thrawn who if he was surprised, hid it.  
“I have located them, and where they’re being held, we’ve been watching them for a while and know their routines, we just don’t have the skills to get in and get them back out.”   
“Which is where you and your men come in,” Palpatine interjected   
“Sounds like fun, when do we leave?”   
“Tonight, your men have been alerted,” Palpatine stated, Ahsoka nodded bowing slightly before leaving the office. Rex was quick to follow behind her.   
“You’ll send me messages when you can?” Rex asked as they walked to their home so Ahsoka could change and pack.   
“Of course,” she laced her hand in his as they walked. “I’m sure we’ll be just fine.” She gave him a devious look. “Shouldn’t take me too long to pack.” She raised an eye marking at him.   
“No,” he smirked back, “It shouldn’t.” 

A few hours later Ahsoka was in the transport ship waving goodbye to her husband as it took off, Ahsoka couldn’t help the knowing smirk, the very edge of her mark popping out over his collar, the thought made her remember her own, now fresh, marks on her own skin.   
She boarded the Chimera being escorted to the bridge, the officers on the deck, most of them Chiss, snapped to attention at her arrival.   
“At ease…” she gave Thrawn a look.  
“Your military rank may be Commander, however, you are still a Princess, and for us: you and your men are the Ascendeny’s only hope.” The gravity of his words hung in the air.   
“I won’t be letting them down,” she said referring to the trapped children, they, like the Chiss themselves, had nothing to do with this war. The Chiss were neutral, staying in their own territory in the unknown regions, only by the act of the Separatists were they dragged into this war. She clasped her hands behind her back loosely, how she picked up on from the relaxed stance Rex often did.   
“It will be a few days until we’re there, even with light speed.”   
“They hid them deep in the separatist territory then?”   
“We found them on Raxus, they’re being held within their prison on the planet.” Ahsoka raised a marking at him   
“A prison break, I’m liking this more and more.” She smirked, they went to one of the planning rooms where the rest of her men were, they looked over Thrawn’s data, making an initial plan, with several variations to it in case of one thing or another.   
“Too bad we don’t just get arrested,” Fives spoke, “It’d be easier to get in that way.”   
“Except that we probably won’t be held for questioning, we’ll be offered as a ransom first and then when it’s not paid, we’ll be put to death,” Ahsoka replied and her eyes widened. “Dead…” She looked at Thrawn grinning, it unsettled her men.   
“There’s a shoot they eject dead into, that then gets picked up weekly, or as needed, and taken to an offsite cremation…”   
“You’re going to put yourselves through the shoot?” Thrawn asked  
“And then you’ll come to pick us up,” Ahsoka said as if it were that simple.   
“It’s the best option we have,” he paused “We do have a stash of Separatist armor and credentials… you could play the prisoner role.” Thrawn said Ahsoka thought, weighing it over in her mind.   
“We’re small enough it would work as a large prison escort,”   
“For high value and high danger target…” Thrawn added.   
“I was joking…” Fives chimed in   
“But it would work, we have binders, we can fake their force blocking abilities to sensors, we will just have to let the Emperor know what we’re doing…” She briefly heard Rex’s words in her head: please be careful, this probably wasn’t what he had in mind. 

They finalized the plan, Ahsoka playing prisoner, her men playing escort, instead of Thrawn coming to get the transport, it’d be a few more men disguised as Separatists, who would get the transport. They worked to modify a pair of binders to put out the signal emitting they were blocking the force, yet they weren’t. Her men would be stationed around the area in their disguises, Ahsoka hoped this would work, it was the best they could come up with for a prison heist.   
When they got close the bulk of them boarded into a liberated shuttle, all in their liberated armor and fabricated IDs. When the ship made it through the landing sequence to get to the prison Ahsoka almost let out a breath, someone, she assumed the Warden came on through the speakers when they gave the prison her name, he sounded almost too excited to have her near him and Ahsoka raised a brow, he sounded cocky.   
They landed the ship where indicated and escorted Ahsoka out, her men forming a box around her, she put on her best-annoyed face she could manage, one grasping each arm, two in front, two behind.   
“Commander Tano,” the man sneered at her when he approached her. “Welcome to your new home, for now.” He smirked, Ahsoka stayed quiet, he didn’t deserve her words, not now at least.   
“You’ll be tried for your crimes against the Separatists.”   
“I’m not aware of what I’m being charged with?”   
“We can start with the murder of one of our Generals, and go from there, including the deaths of countless Separatist soldiers.”   
“Murder of your General?” She laughed she couldn’t help it and flashed her pointed teeth at him. “You mean the same one who would have been put to death by the Republic for his own crimes.” He rounded on her gripping her neck tightly in his hand.   
“Enough, we have a call to make.” with a wave of his hand they followed him. She was lead into a room and a broadcast station, Ahsoka stood there as the warden made the call to the Emperor, who answered with a mildly shocked expression, she only prayed he’d already been warned.   
“To what do I owe this call to?” He asked his tone even as he spoke Ahsoka looked at him moving her bound in front of her hands subtly to sign at him, hoping either him or maybe Rex would be able to decode her message and hopefully: get it back to Thrawn. She signed that the girls were here, all seven of them, they felt scared but they were otherwise mostly unharmed. She signed that the men were around her, disguised. She stopped signing as he grasped her arm, she didn’t look at him wondering if he’d caught her, he was only speaking about her execution in a few days if they didn’t pay the ransom after she was interrogated for information.   
“I’ll have to talk to my advisors in regards to the ransom, I’d hate to lose Commander Tano, she’s a very capable warrior, diversely skilled,” the chancellor looked at her and she swore she saw the hint of a smile. Then he had already been told.   
“You have one rotation.” The warden said and ended the transmission. 

“Do you know what she was signing?” Palpatine asked Rex who was out of the view of the hologram.   
“She has no intention of letting them execute her, but she knows where the girls are, she’s hoping they’ll take her close by.” he paused “they’re alive, also the troops are in Separatist armor, I suspect some of them we just saw.” he sighed “Who came up with this plan?”   
“I’m not sure.”   
“Knowing Fives he said it as a joke, and she took it seriously.”   
“Regardless, we will give her time to get them all out on her own, if it doesn’t happen by the time she is to be executed we will need to mount a full-scale invasion, you and your men will be on standby until there is news.”   
“I’m pretty sure Ahsoka and her men can do as much damage as a full-scale invasion.” 

Ahsoka, as she predicted, was placed into a chair to be interrogated, she hid her grin but she could sense the girls close by.   
“Prep her, the interrogator will be here soon.” he gave an order to the men “And stand guard!” he snapped before leaving the room in a flurry. Ahsoka was placed in the chair, and then the man left.   
“He has to be the biggest idiot I’ve met.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes getting herself out of the chair and standing up stretching out.   
“It will be his undoing.” One of the men said, his voiced changed through the helmet  
“Where are the girls?” Another questioned  
“Down the hall, we passed their cell as we got here.”   
“When do we strike.” The first man asked  
“When the interrogator gets here, I should be able to subdue him, we can get the girls, it’ll be hours before anyone will even think to come down,” Ahsoka noted, however, it was several, long hours before the interrogator showed up, the two men outside the door relaying the information within their internal helmet coms. Ahsoka sighed if it was this late in the day she wouldn’t have time to get them all out before morning. She took a deep breath, centering herself in the force to block out her own pain receptors, can’t force her to speak through pain if she can’t feel it.   
“We’ll do this in the morning…” she whispered softly. Ahsoka stayed silent during the bulk of interrogation until they got to Kydex.   
“I thought you’d be more loyal to your own species.” the interrogator sneered at her, the men noticed Ahsoka for her part screamed in pain when applicable, she’d let them know she was okay, they hoped she still was, this was lasting more than a few hours, this had gone into morning.   
“That’s none of your concern,” she told him simply.   
“What we don’t know is why you did it, why did you kill him?”   
“He deserved it,” she kept her features schooled and was shocked again, letting out a scream. She wouldn’t admit that she was drained. If this kept up she wasn’t entirely sure she could keep blocking out almost all the pain.   
A new group of six troopers came into the rotation, the other half of Akul company inside the prison with her, they’d come in later to do recon on the prison itself.   
“We’re on a shift change sir,” one of them stated   
“That’s just fine, we’re done here anyway.” The interrogator said as the previous six clone disguised troopers filed out and away from interrogation.   
“Just think about how much you truly care for your husband between now and when I return,” he warned her at the door. She didn’t move, the door hissed shut and she took in deep breaths, letting down her mental blocks, her muscles were cramped. Fives got her out of the chair and she removed the bindings, he handed her some water which she drained, and a quick ration pack.   
“We can take a minute if you need it…” he told her, she looked like hell.  
“I just want to stretch out for a minute…” she said going through and stretching out stiff joints. When she was done she nodded, putting the binders back on, just in case, before she left in the same formation she arrived in. The first squad had gone to clear the way from this level to the cremation drop off, making sure there wouldn’t be any surprises along the way.   
They took their time walking towards the Chiss girls, making sure they didn’t look like they were in a hurry to be anywhere. When they arrived at their cell, Ahsoka took off her bindings and with a wave of her hand opened the door.   
The girls inside the cell looked terrified, Ahsoka went in first on her own, the rest staying outside.   
“It’s alright…” she spoke to them in Cheuhn, “We’re here to help, they’re not Separatists, we’re with the republic,” She went around ridding them of their binders.   
“Are you all okay to move quickly?” she asked and they all nodded “Good, then we need to go now.” She told them and they nodded again standing and following her out. If someone caught them now, it’d be over, but the coast was clear, as they now ran trough the halls towards their destination, Ahsoka at the front, two clones in front, one in the middle, and three behind. They made it, with only a few stops to hide, to the cremation drop off, where the rest of the squad was inside. The shoots were too small to wear their armor so they quickly stripped to the undersuits. A few going down first to relay back on the drop, which wasn’t terrible,   
“You’ll need to catch them…” Ahsoka told the men and started sending the girls down giving them comforting words that they’d be okay, and she’d be right behind them. One by one the girls went, followed by the remaining men, Ahsoka used the force to lock the door it’d buy them some time before she followed the last one down.   
“We’re in, take us home…” she told her men in the shuttle, it was a few minutes before they were moving, and a few more before someone entered the compartment.   
“Are they injured?”   
“Tired, thirsty, and hungry, but no major injuries,” Ahsoka replied ushering the girls into the main compartment of the shuttle as they dropped the collection bin. It wasn’t too much longer until they were docking back on the Chimera, Thrawn for his part attempted to not look too nervous as he stood in the docking bay. A few other female officers joined them, Ahsoka recognizing them as other navigators. She stepped off with the youngest, who was too tired to keep walking on her own, wrapped in her arms, content to stay that way.   
“Thank you, I wouldn’t have been able to get them without you.”   
“It’s not a problem,” Ahsoka passed the girl off to one of the other Navigators.   
“You look like hell, no offense,”   
“None taken, frankly, I’m starting to feel how I look.” she paused “We’ll call the Emperor and I’ll take care of myself later, I’m too tired right now.” She told the other who nodded and they headed to the bridge.   
Rex wasn’t good at hiding his concern, even in the monochrome of the projection, she didn’t look good.   
She was coming home, that’s what mattered, she was coming back to him. His huntress. Ahsoka looked at him with a smile   
“I look worse than I feel,”   
“Somehow I don’t believe that, not quite.”   
“You should be proud,” she smiled   
“I’m always proud of you Cyare…” he tried not to blush and she laughed   
“Of your men, they did everything perfectly, I can’t imagine watching that interrogation was easy.”   
“No, I can’t imagine it was…” he looked concerned.   
“I didn’t feel anything when it was happening.” She assured him gently.  
The call ended not long after that.

“You lied to him…” Thrawn stated with a raised brow “Why? You told me you were starting to feel injured, but you told him you were fine… You don’t look fine, you’re not breathing fine,”   
“I did, but I lied because he doesn’t need to worry more than he already is.”   
“You lied to protect him?” Thrawn asked   
“I did, and I’d appreciate it if you kept my secret,”   
“Of course,” 


	10. Visions and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of a gap, I'll be updating both fics tonight as an apology.

Ahsoka woke up with a start, a cold sweat breaking across her skin and she took in heavy pants, she slowly eased away her panic wiping her face with her hands, her blue orbs glanced at her husband: happily asleep beside her. She let out a long breath easing back against the headboard, what had she just seen? It was hazy, blurry, the fear was real, the dread was real, the pain, the screaming, it all felt real. It wasn’t a memory, she’d never seen that before, and how could she have? She’d never seen Padme in pain before. She jotted down the fuzzy details in her datapad lest she forgets them before getting up out of her bed and centering herself on the rug in their room. She crossed her legs, placing her hands on her knees in a relaxed palm-up position, before closing her eyes again. She went back, back to that moment, focusing on it, trying to make sense of what had happened, trying to clear her mind past the initial panic that woke her, what she saw only threatened to increase it. 

_ Padme was in labor, screaming in pain, Kix was there, telling her to push, telling her it’d be alright, Ahsoka was gripping a hand, Anakin wasn’t there, where he was Ahsoka didn’t know, that wasn’t the point of this dream. _

_ One newborn made it, the cries of the infant bouncing off her montrals, Ahsoka helping Kix clear the airways of the blurry child, she couldn’t make out the details, she placed the infant on Padme’s chest, whispering in her ear that she was doing great, one more to go, keep pushing, but Padme looked at her, she was in so much pain, Ahsoka encouraged her as she gave a final push, another infant crying. Padme said something, but Ahsoka couldn’t make it out, she asked Padme what she said, but there were no audible words Ahsoka could hear. Padme’s eyes closed, she let out a breath and Ahsoka panicked, screaming the others name, taking the first infant off her chest as the woman started seizing. Kix was yelling at her, words she couldn’t hear… _

She backed out of the nightmare, thudding as she hit the ground from her meditation she had risen a few inches off the ground below her. 

She let out shaky breaths blinking away the threatening tears, Rex was awake, sitting in front of her with a worried expression, Ahsoka swallowed forcing her breath to calm, pushing her panic away. 

“Cyare…” Rex was opening his arms as she crawled into his lap, “Easy Cyare, what happened…” 

“I had a nightmare about Padme when she was giving birth, I don’t know what happened, she just…” Ahsoka shook her head, “I’m going to talk to her and Kix about it in the morning…” 

“Cyare, it was just a nightmare… you care about her, she’s your best friend, but it was just a nightmare.” 

“Or a  _ vision… _ ” Ahsoka looked at him and Rex’s eyes widened. 

“Or a vision… I can call Kix now,” he offered and she shook her head 

“No use, Padme isn’t due for at least another month…” She nuzzled against him “There’s time…” 

The next morning, Ahsoka told Kix what she had seen, it concerned the other enough that they paid Padme a house visit and Kix ran some tests. 

“You really think something might happen?” The woman sounded worried 

“I’d rather be safe than sorry,” Kix replied as he drew blood. 

“What did you see Ahsoka?” 

“You were doing fine, and when she second baby came out, you said something but I  _ couldn’t  _ hear you, and then you started seizing,” 

“Seizing… that’s serious isn’t it…?” 

“It sounds like eclampsia if that’s the case, we can test you for preeclampsia now, and when you’re closer if you have it: we’ll have the needed medications and preparations on hand,” Kix told her finishing his blood draw. He didn’t stay too much longer leaving the women alone. 

“I have a request Ahsoka…” 

“ _ Anything _ ,” 

“When I’m closer, will you stay, I can’t make Anakin stay, no matter how badly I want to, I just, I’m scared to be alone,” Padme said wiping tears. Ahsoka’s arms were around her. 

“Funny, I was going to ask you if you wanted me to stay…” 

“Really?” 

“You’d do the same for me,” she told her friend gently. 

Ahsoka went on one last mission, lasting a few weeks, and Padme was only a few weeks away from her due date, Kix ran tests, coming up positive for the condition they feared, but knowing it in advance made preparations easier. Kix likewise was staying off the battlefield he trusted his medics and the other doctors, they would handle the battles just fine, he needed to handle Padme. 

When Rex and Anakin left for their next battle, their wives seeing them off, Ahsoka was tense, trying to ease it, staying in the room right next door to Padme’s staying close. It was the middle of the night when Ahsoka woke up, sensing the other’s discomfort. Ahsoka walked into the other room seeing her awake. 

“Contractions?” Ahsoka asked and Padme only nodded. Ahsoka waited for it to end, keeping the time of how long it lasted in her head before she went to the living room and called Anakin. 

“Ahsoka, how’s Padme?” 

“Her contractions have started, I’m about to call Kix but if you can, get back here. Rex can handle things just fine on his own if you’re really worried: I can call Thrawn or Obi-wan.” 

“Obi-wan is busy in his own battle, try Thrawn, if not, Rex will be fine, I’m on my way it’ll be a little bit we’re far out.” 

“Do your best,” she told the other ending the call, her next was to Kix, who was going to get everything and then some and be over. 

“Commander Tano,” Thrawn greeted the other, “This a pleasure, though it’s a late hour.” 

“If you’re not preoccupied, General Rex could use the tactical backup in his current battle, Anakin has to come back immediately.” 

“Has Senator Padme gone into labor?” 

“She has, Rex, is still on the front lines.” 

“I’ll assist, I look forward to the news about the new twins. God speed Milady.” Thrawn said and ended the transmission. She  _ debated  _ calling Palpatine, he could wait. She went back to Padme’s side relaying information as the other had another contraction. Ahsoka checked her dilation, they still had time. Kix was soon to show, starting an IV for Padme as a few of the Midwives showed up not long after. They prepared the room, the bed, the bathroom. Anything they could do to ease the process at all. 

“Ahsoka…” the other said slightly breathless, Ahsoka took her hand. “Thank you for being here.” 

“Of course, I do expect the same with me someday.” 

“I promise.” she smiled “I can’t wait for this war to end, I think our children will be good friends.” 

“I know they will be.” 

A few hours went by before things picked up, the contractions coming sooner and stronger, Padme’s pain increased, Ahsoka easing what little she could, soothing the other with kind words. Ahsoka got a messenger for Palpatine, ordering the other to interrupt whatever meeting was happening to tell the Emperor. 

Thrawn wasn’t too far from the frontlines and took the Chimera to meet up with General Rex, boarding his ship easily. 

“Admiral Thrawn, what an honor.” 

“Please, the honor is mine, I’m here to assist you however I can.” The Chiss gave a bow.    
“I appreciate it, we’re used to running with three heads, we can manage with two.” 

“Let us plan and win this battle swiftly so we may return back to Coroscaunt and meet the newest members of the royal family, and so you may see your wife again.” Thrawn gave him a soft smile. 

“Thank you, Admiral,” Rex couldn’t help but smile at the thought. 

“I have a direct order from Princess Ahsoka, this message must go to the Emperor!” The messenger snapped at the guards. “She needs him to hear this immediately!” 

“Fine, but make it quick…” the guard said letting him past, the messenger ran to the head of the table kneeling at the Emperor’s side before rising 

“Princess Ahsoka sends me with a message,” 

“Go on,” 

“Senator Padme has started her labor, Prince Anakin is returning, General Rex is still on the frontlines, Admiral Thrawn went to assist.” 

“Very good, please if you can keep me updated, I’ll ensure the guards give you no more trouble. Tell Padme I love her, she’s strong, she can do this.” Palpatine told the man waving him off. 

Another scream came out from Padme’s lips, Ahsoka gripping the other’s hand as she pushed. She eased away from her panic, they were prepared, her  _ vision _ was now just a _ nightmare. _

“You’re doing great, just a little more I can see the head!” Kix yelled at her Ahsoka looking back between the two. 

“Ahsoka…” Padme panted looking at the other. 

“You’re almost there, one more big push…” she assured the other gripping her hand and the human nodded, on the next contraction she gave another big push with another huge yell, crying from an infant erupted into the room. 

“Ahsoka!” Kix snapped tying and cutting the umbilical cord before handing the tiny bloody bundle off to the Togrutan woman, Ahsoka cleared the airways of the tiny baby boy before handing him off to one of the midwives to clean him up before they’d hand him back to Padme, she still had one more. 

“What was it?” Padme asked shakily. She was tired, her breathing labored. 

“A boy, do you have a name?” 

“Luke…” 

“Perfect.” Ahsoka looked at Kix who nodded “One more, we gotta get your other little one out…” Ahsoka told the other firmly, Padme nodded giving them another few pushes before the second child was out. 

“It’s a girl!” Kix shouted handing the child off to Ahsoka who checked her over before passing her off to a midwife. 

“Leia…” 

“Beautiful, you’re almost Padme, you’re almost there…” she looked out of it, her eyes  _ unfocused _ . “Padme,” Ahsoka kept her voice firm. “Just a little more, one more push that’s all I need there’s the after birth… then you can rest I promise…” Padme gave a weak nod, her grip not at tight as she passed the placenta. As soon as it was out, she looked at Ahsoka. 

“Protect them, keep them safe, protect Anakin, don’t let him fall, he’s gonna be so distraught, keep showing him the light… please, Ahsoka…” 

“What are you talking about?” Ahsoka asked leaning closer. “Hey, Padme!” She exclaimed as the other’s eyes rolled back her head falling into the pillow. “Padme!” she screamed the other’s name. 

“Shit Ahsoka!” Kix exclaimed as the woman started to seize, “Turn her on her side!” Kix was up as they gently rolled her while she spasmed he went to the IV squeezing the bag to force the medications into her system faster. 

“What’s happening?” 

“It’s the eclampsia, we have to get her through the seizure and flush the toxins.” 

“What do I do?” 

“Talk to her, get in her head, make her come back, don’t let her give up,” Kix ordered her and Ahsoka nodded, one hand going to the other’s head while the other still grasped her hand. 

_ The scene before them was a meadow, grasses, and wildflowers.  _

“Where are we?” Ahsoka asked 

“Naboo, by my home, I’d come here to get away from everything.” 

“We don’t have that option right now Padme… I need you, Anakin needs you, Luke and Leia need you, we need you to fight this.” 

“I’m so  _ tired _ ,” 

“I know, but this is your most important fight, come back Padme,” 

“What about this war?” 

“We have a peace hearing in a few months, we’ll fight that too, together, but now: I need you to come back, you promised you’d be there when I have my child, don’t you dare tell me you lied…” 

“I didn’t lie…” Padme snapped “I’d never lie to you Ahsoka.” 

“Good, then come on, you have two babies to see, a husband rushing back, and a war to end, you’re not  _ allowed  _ to give up now.” 

The peaceful meadow was gone, replaced by the sounds of Kix snapping orders to midwives as she blinked back into reality, Padme was looking back at her. 

“Thank you,” 

“Of course…” 

Padme was stable after that, taking her son and placing him on her chest, Ahsoka taking the daughter and doing the same, singing soft sounds in Togruti as Padme drifted off into much-needed sleep. Ahsoka sent the messenger to Palpatine to give him the news, the man showing up to the home in person. Ahsoka leaving the mother with her two children and the midwife to see him. 

“Emperor,” Ahsoka bowed and Palpatine embraced the other.

“Thank you, Ahsoka, I heard things got a little uneasy.” 

“A bit,” she let out a long breath. 

“You need some rest too my child, I’ll come back when Padme’s feeling more rested, Anakin should be here in a little while.” 

“How goes the battle?” 

“Progressing well, it should wrap up by the end of the week.” 

Palpatine left not long after, Ahsoka returning back to the other woman’s side, cooing gently to the daughter as she stirred, the son was still happily sleeping. Ahsoka carried the little girl in her arms bouncing her gently as she coaxed her back to sleep. 

“You’ll be great with one of your own,” Padme spoke softly, Ahsoka glanced at her unaware the other had woken up, she handed the girl to Padme, calling one of the midwives to walk the human woman through nursing the infant. 

The son was next to feed, Ahsoka being handed Leia back this time with a bottle, a confused expression was wiped from her face by the instruction of the midwife. Soon Ahsoka was happily feeding the little girl with ease. Padme took to feeding Luke with a bottle after she breastfed him what there was. 

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Anakin showed up, startling Ahsoka who’d fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed. 

“Sorry,” Anakin whispered “I didn’t mean to wake you up,” she gave a dismissive wave but ushered him out of the room. 

“How is she?” 

“She’s fine, she’ll be fine, if you two have more this could happen again: it’s genetic… so Leia might have it as well.” 

“Leia…” 

“Your daughter’s name is Leia, your son is Luke.” 

“How are they?” 

“Happy and healthy,” she smiled Anakin let out a long breath Ahsoka took him to the room across the hall, gesturing the father to enter, there were the tiny little ones, being watched over by one of the nurses. 

“Thank you, Ahsoka…” Anakin told her gently looking at the other fully, she looked so tired, “You can rest, she’ll be fine… thanks to you…” Ahsoka nodded and Anakin guided her to the guest room tucking the other in, Ahsoka seemed to fall asleep before he even shut the door. 

“Ani?” Padme asked as he reentered their room 

“Angel,” he sat next to her “You did great, they’re beautiful.” 

“How’s Ahsoka?” 

“Sleeping, in a bed,” Anakin told her kissing her forehead. 

“Good, I owe her everything…” Padme’s eyes welled up. “I felt so tired…” 

“I know, but you got through it,” 

“Wouldn’t have without her, she knew, Kix could prepare for everything…” She paused 

“I’m thankful for that.” 

It was the next day, in the late afternoon that Ahsoka woke up again going down to the kitchen to eat as Anakin and Padme were there as well. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” 

“That’s a bit too soon,” Ahsoka told the other who cringed. Ahsoka sat down, eating easily, there was a knock, Anakin got up to see who it was. 

“Feeling better?” she asked

“Much, you?” Padme replied and Ahsoka nodded, the pair looked up as Anakin returned with Rex at his heels, Ahsoka smiled soon he was at her side, kissing between her montrals. 

“How’d the battle go?” she asked between bites

“Good, we won, with Thrawn’s help, thanks for sending him.” 

The pair finished lunch, Rex seeing the new twins, holding Luke albeit a little awkwardly. He was too captivated by watching Ahsoka easily carry Leia around, feeding her a bottle gently while Padme took the time to take a much-needed bath with Anakin’s help. 

“What?” Ahsoka asked glancing up at him from the chair, 

“It just looks,” he took in a breath and swallowed “Natural,” Ahsoka laughed    
“Padme said something similar.” 

“She was right,” he kissed her gently switching infants as Ahsoka began the same process of feeding Luke. Leia was happy to stay in his arms and babble up at him sleepily. They stayed with the kids until Padme was done with her bath and sleeping, Anakin and one of the nurses able to watch them, Rex and Ahsoka returned back to their own home Ahsoka leaning on him as they walked. 

“You did great,” He told her softly, 

“I can’t wait for this war to be over…” 

“Wanting a baby?” Rex asked with a laugh 

“Maybe,” she admitted


	11. Traps and snares

A few months passed, Ahsoka left on battles with Rex, Anakin staying home for an extended period of time enjoying his new family. Ahsoka was asked to attend a meeting in his absence which she agreed to easily, Anakin had been teaching her for almost a year now, she’d learned a lot about leading soldiers and being a better Jedi. 

Rex walked into the small closet that morning with a gentle smile she wore a light sage green skirt with heavy gold embroidery in a leaf work and rose pattern woven into the sheer overlay of the skirt, a wide gold band of fabric at the bottom, more layers of sheer tulle fabric under the first deepening the effect of the green. Her top ended below her bust clinging to her ribcage with a smaller version of the pattern on the skirt, no straps but sheer off the shoulder sleeves. A sheer draped cape of the same green with gold trim on the edge. Metalwork and chains around her lekku and montrals that Rex helped her with gently. 

“Intending to make them  _ listen _ ?” 

“If I  _ must _ .” she kissed him gently. “I do so enjoy making Tarkin  _ squirm _ .” 

“It’s certainly amusing to watch.” They left their home going to the main palace and entering the meeting room once called, Ahsoka walked towards her usual spot when sitting at formal dinners: On the Emperors right, 3 seats down next to Rex. However, as she went to sit there Palpatine called her to his attention, she glanced at him with a raised marking as he gestured for the seat next to him, 

“Please, you’re filling in for Anakin, it’s only right.” Ahsoka nodded barely hiding the overly  _ satisfied smirk _ she cast at Tarkin, Cody, however, caught it, coughing to hide his laugh.

“Why, thank you,” she smiled gently Rex pushing in her chair before sitting beside her, Thrawn came and sat next to Rex. 

The bulk of the meeting went by with relative ease, not much that had happened that required Ahsoka to call upon that Regal tone. 

“Will the army still be effective while Prince Skywalker is on paternity leave?” Tarkin finally asked and Ahsoka glanced at him. 

“Do you believe me  _ incompetent  _ to lead in his absence? Or Rex, or even Thrawn?” 

“Things  _ usually  _ go better with Skywalker.” 

“We’ve been doing just fine without him” Ahsoka countered 

_ “For now,” _ Tarkin replied 

“Princess Tano is more than capable of leading in Anakin’s absence if I didn’t believe her to be she would not be here, and in a few months she would not be Padme’s guard on the peace treaty, she wouldn’t be  _ leading  _ the current battles, and wouldn’t be up for a  _ military promotion _ ,” Palpatine said with a glare “I grow increasingly tired of your  _ attitude  _ towards  _ Non-humans  _ Tarkin, it’s unwelcome and unwanted, keep it in check or leave.” 

Ahsoka on instinct glanced towards Thrawn, she became heavily aware that they were the only two non-humans here, Thrawn was also often in these meetings, she hadn’t thought about the speciesism he’d been getting from Tarkin and others. Her mind caught up as she looked back at Palpatine

“Wait, a military promotion?” she looked at Rex “I hadn’t known.” 

“You’ve done well, it was set to be announced before you left for the peace talks…” Rex told her gently. 

The rest of the meeting went by without much issue, Tarkin biting his tongue, Ahsoka in turn keeping things civil. They broke for lunch Thrawn sitting with herself Rex and Cody. 

“Has Tarkin been giving you issues?” Ahsoka asked softly in Chiun as they ate, Thrawn nodded Ahsoka’s grip on her eating utensil tightening for a moment.

“I’ve yet to let him know that he’s an advisor to the Emperor, he is a civilian and thus: all military personnel outranks him automatically,” Thrawn replied back and Ahsoka smiled 

“I hadn’t thought of that.” 

“You outrank him in several fashions Princess,” Thrawn put emphasis on her title. 

“I have a military rank and a royal title?” Ahsoka asked with a slight question. Thrawn nodded

“Additionally: You’re going to be a queen, you’re going to rule over Shili and its allies, he knows this, you can technically sentence him to whatever punishment you see fit on behalf of Shili.” 

“You forget: my brother is my elder.” 

“Your Father can change things as he sees fit.” 

“That I hadn’t thought I had the power to do.” 

“If the Emperor tried to stop you in your ruling, it would be seen as disagreeing with an ally and would cause tensions.” 

“We don’t need more tensions.” 

“We do not, but I bring this up because of your peace treaty talks.” 

“Now you’ve lost me,” 

“If anything starts to go wrong, I implore you to use that threat of your title to either end the tension or get you and Princess Amidala out in time.” 

“I’m not set to rule Shili, that falls to my brother.” She made no mention of the papers her father had already signed.

“I’ve heard rumors of your and your brother’s fight, the people lost their faith in him as their next ruler.” Ahsoka glanced at Rex for a brief moment, he was happily talking to Cody. 

“I didn’t think the news would travel here.” 

“The alliance with Shili got many to talk, it brought in a Jedi and a healer no less, you’ve proven yourself more than worthy of your military positions and able to lead in battle.” 

“Is that why I’m Padme’s guard?” 

“Partially, I did share these details with Palpatine when it was discussed, in private of course, I also said that there isn’t anyone else here who would be able to not only diffuse a tense situation as well as Padme but also have the skill to extract you both safely and is fiercely defensive.” 

“I appreciate your insight, as always,” 

“I and the Chiss are in your debt, you saved our Navigators, that is a debt the Ascendency will do anything to repay.” 

“I’ll remember that as well.” 

Lunch ended and it was back to the general boringness of the meetings for another few hours until they let out for the day. Ahsoka standing and walking back to her home with Rex. 

“What were you and Thrawn talking about?” Rex asked as she laced her arm with his own.

“He reminded me that I outrank Tarkin and could actually call him a traitor to the Shili Royal Family if I wanted to.” Rex laughed 

“Doesn’t Tarkin know that?” 

“He may, or he may not think I know, which I’ll admit, I didn’t until today.” She paused “He also hinted the Chiss Ascendency is in my debt.” 

“That could be useful.” 

“They’re more powerful than we know.” 

“So are you,” Rex kissed the side of her montrals. “I heard him mention Padme,” 

“Peace talks, why I was chosen mostly.” 

“Anakin wouldn’t hear it at first, didn’t want her anywhere near this, Thrawn said you should go with, I agreed with him, Anakin got angry with me, said I shouldn’t want you near this either, I reminded him I married a warrior, a huntress, and I knew very well you could take care of yourself and Padme no matter what came at you.” 

“I appreciate the confidence,” She kissed him gently. They made it back to their home, and soon out of clothing and into each other’s arms. 

A few months passed a few more battles and several more meetings. Along with Ahsoka’s noted military promotion, Rex beaming at her as she was standing in front of Palpatine in a beautiful outfit, as he pinned her rank on her chest giving a small speech. There was a small party that night when it was over, Rex picked Ahsoka up, carrying her through their home before dropping her into their bed before advancing on her. 

“ _ My huntress _ ,” He purred against her skin “ _ General _ Ahsoka,” He grinned “I like it.” 

“Does this mean we’re the same rank now?” She asked him with a raised brow marking. 

“On some levels,” 

Finally, it was time for the long-awaited Peace talks to take place. They were going to Mandalore, a neutral planet in this war. It was only Padme and Ahsoka going, representing the Republic, meeting the Duchess of Mandalore Satine Kryze, Obi-wan passing Padme a small package asking her to give it to the Duchess, Ahsoka raised an eye marking at the man with a smirk before she gave Rex one final kiss goodbye, beyond him, she could see Palpatine and Thrawn who gave her a look and a nod. Ahsoka gave a soft nod back before she entered the ship, Padme, and Artoo in tow. 

The trip was fairly easy, Ahsoka meditating through her anxiety, using the time to clean her blades before sheathing them again. 

“Anakin does that when he’s nervous,” Padme told the other “Does that mean you are too?” 

“I’m  _ cautious _ , I do not doubt that Duchess Satine will not allow anything to happen but that doesn’t mean our Separatist counterparts won’t still try something.” Ahsoka paused 

“I haven’t met this Count Dooku or Asajj Ventress before, what do you know about them?” 

“They’re both force users with the Sith, Asajj is a duel blade wielder, she’s also Dooku’s personal assassin.” Padme paused “Ventress is one of the Night sisters from Dathomire.” 

“Ah, one of those, interesting.” 

“You know of them?” 

“Used to tell stories of them to scare children, but I know the  _ facts  _ from  _ fiction _ .” 

The rest of the ride was easy, they landed on the planet and were greeted by Satine, her advisors, and several guards. They were shown to their rooms, one next to the other, and were let know that dinner would be in a few hours, once their other guests arrived. 

That evening was the first time Ahsoka had met Dooku and Ventress, she portrayed herself as the royal she was, 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but Kydex was  _ obsessed  _ with  _ you _ ?” Ventress started scoffing. Ahsoka schooled her expressions looking at the bald woman. “I don’t get it, must be a Tog thing.” Ahsoka’s gaze hardened. 

“ _ Ventres _ ,” Dooku snapped back glaring at the woman. “Apologies for my apprentice’s outburst, that comment was  _ inappropriate _ .” He looked at her. 

“None needed,” Ahsoka gave a cordial, forced smile.

“Tell me, your husband General Rex is off fighting with Prince Skywalker on  _ Felucia  _ correct?” 

“Yes, they left shortly after we did with our troops…” Alarms went off in Ahsoka’s head.

“I wish them the best, Felucia is a  _ difficult  _ planet to capture, the terrain is hard to manage.” 

“That it is.” 

“I do hope they aren’t at too much of a  _ disadvantage  _ without their healer.” 

When dinner ended and they were dismissed Ahsoka tried not to look like she was rushing back to her rooms. When she entered she was calling Rex before Padme could even ask what she was doing, his form was before them, blue from the holoprojection. 

“How’s Mandalore?” 

“ _ Where’s Anakin _ .” 

“Miss you too…” 

“It’s important!” she snapped a panicked look in her eyes. 

“I’m right here Ahsoka,” Anakin said stepping into frame.

“Dooku’s planning  _ something  _ on Felucia,” 

“What do you mean?” Rex asked 

“I mean he told me the terrain is difficult and hoped you wouldn’t be at a  _ disadvantage  _ without me… he’s planning something,” her mind went through the possibilities. 

“What did he say exactly…” Anakin was asking now as Ahsoka repeated Dooku’s words directly. 

“That could mean anything, we’ll plan accordingly, don’t worry. You need to focus on your duty there, we’ll handle things here.” Anakin continued

“Just please, be safe…” 

“We will,” Anakin stepped back out of frame. 

“I promise Cyare,” Rex assured her. Ahsoka nodded promising to call him later. 

“You really think something will happen?” Padme asked

“I don’t know, but I’m not going to take a chance…” 

The next morning, after a less than an ideal night of sleep, the first round of meetings began. Ahsoka stayed mostly silent, listening to Padme and Dooku talk, occasionally Satine would add something or interject. Ahsoka would add a note or two as well, but for the most part, it was generally civil. After lunch: Ventress’  _ pacing  _ around the room made Ahsoka sit up a little straighter in her seat. She shot a look at the other woman wondering why she didn’t just sit down. It made Ahsoka  _ uneasy _ , the way she checked her com, didn’t help Ahsoka’s nerves. 

They ate dinner in their rooms, Ahsoka having quiet strategy meetings with Rex and Anakin, Flucia was apparently progressing as normal. Though Ahsoka glared at the data sent over to her. Anakin left their meeting, talking to Padme on his own, Rex changing the conversation from their battle to her own. 

“I really don’t like this, something isn’t right…” 

“Keep your guard up, we’ll be there if you need it,” Rex assured her. They ended the call not too much later, both tired, both needing some form of rest. 

Another week passed, the bulk of the peace talks for this time being done with, for the time being, both sides having to go and discuss things with their respective leaders. Padme and Ahsoka got set to leave, packing the ship up. Ahsoka hadn’t slept much, worried about the unease she had around Dooku’s comments and Ventress’s inability to just sit down. The battle was still happening on Felucia so Ahsoka would touch down, then get her fighter and go there to help assist. It was easy enough, she said her goodbyes to Padme before leaving, she had a few hours in hyperspace to rest, having her droid watch the ship. When she was close to coming out she was woken up. Ahsoka dropped out of hyperspace and into the middle of the battle happening around the planet. 

“ _ Shit… _ ” she said thinking they’d already beaten this. She patched her coms through. “I thought you were  _ done  _ with the blockade?” She called to the bridge Anakin’s voice met her back. 

“We were, they brought reinforcements right before you showed up.” Ahsoka started piloting her fighter groaning. 

“I have to drop the rings, they’re not helping.” She said trying to return to the flagship. 

“Just drop them, you can’t land right now,” Anakin replied and Ahsoka groaned dodging another barrage of blaster fire. She dropped her rings behind the flagship and relished in the increased speed and maneuverability. Ahsoka got herself into the battle, helping the others that were there. 

“Ahsoka?” Rex came over her com. 

“Yes?” 

“You’ve got a whole squadron behind you, Anakin’s trying to come and help shake them off…  _ be careful.”  _

“I will,” She threw her ship into a spiral trying to dislodge them. It played out like that for seemingly hours. “I feel  _ targeted _ .” She noted dropping her fighter’s speed and falling back through the enemy ships to get behind and blast them. 

“ _ Really _ I was about to say the same thing…” Anakin was coming up beside her. “What did you do to piss off Dooku,” 

“Nothing, but his apprentice was way to antsy the whole time…” She groaned “Did I just fly into some kind of trap…” 

“I sure hope not but it sure feels that way.” Rex said watching from the bridge “Ahsoka… come back to the flagship… I don’t want you out there,” 

“Agreed, besides, we’re getting reinforcements soon.” 

“Working on it…” She did another set of spirals before turning herself hard and angling back towards the ship. Her progress stalled, alarms  _ blaring  _ in her ship’s sensors, “Well that’s not good.” 

“Ahsoka… what’s happening…” Rex was talking 

“I’m stuck, they have me with a tractor beam…” 

“What… Anakin!” Rex was yelling 

“I’m trying…” Anakin replied and Ahsoka groaned as she was pulled onto the ship. 

“It’ll be fine, just form a boarding party and come get me.” 

“Ahsoka…” Rex sounded desperate 

“I’ll be okay… I love you.” She added 

“I love you, we’ll get Akul company and come get you as soon as there’s an opening.” 

“Ahsoka,” Anakin started “Give them hell.” 

“I will just try not to blow the ship up while I’m still on it.” She was pulled into the hanger then, surrounded by the enemy on all sides Dooku standing in front of her ship as it landed and she jumped out. 

“Were we not done discussing a peace treaty… I thought we were, my apologies.” 

“Oh, we are done, back to our regularly scheduled battle.” 

“No apprentice?” 

“You’ll see her soon.”

“ _ Shit… _ ” Rex was cursing as he was calling up Akul squadron, he was worried, what were they going to do to her? He didn’t want to think about it too much. Anakin landed back running into the bridge 

“We’ll get her.” 

“I know, let’s just hurry.” 

Ahsoka was bound, this time with force binders, a test gave her a shock, which seemed to amuse Dooku. He guided her to the bridge, forcing her to kneel with a hand and a push of the force. Dooku hailed the other’s flagship. 

“Prince Skywalker,” Dooku started and Ahsoka could see Rex behind him looking worried, she wanted to let him know she was fine but didn’t want to risk retaliation in front of him. She tried giving him a small smile. 

“Count Dooku,” Anakin replied giving Ahsoka a once over. “I see you have something of ours.” 

“Ah yes, well the  _ last  _ time she was in Separatist hands  _ mistakes  _ were made in her capture, I assure you those will not happen again.” 

“What do you want?” 

“Her Ransom demand from the last time has  _ doubled _ , you have two rotations to pay it or she’ll be executed for her crimes against the Separatists.”

“I’ll talk to the Emperor,” Anakin said and ended the transmission. He turned to Rex, 

“Akul squadron is on their way.”    
“We have to be careful, they’re going to be on high alert,” 

“Understood.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and let me know what you think! I've got more written and I'll probably upload later I just wanted to try this portion out first.


End file.
